A Time to Remember
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: An AU story in which some major canon facts have been changed. So, if you don't like canan facts being played with...don't read this. Rated T to be safe. I've only listed Jarrod and Heath...only all the Barkelys will be in the story sooner or later. Genre always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is definitely AU…as I've changed some major-and I mean MAJOR... facts.

Chapter One

It was almost ten at night before Jarrod opened the front door of the Barkley home. He'd been in court most of the day, and had to finish some work in his office. Though, with the case he'd been fighting-and just won-he was ready to unwind and relax. However, it was not to be the case as he saw his mother sitting in front of the fireplace. She looked more than unsettled. What on earth had happened?

"Mother?" Jarrod set his briefcase down on the small table that stood just inside the front room and hurried over to Victoria, putting his hand on her shoulder as he stopped by the chair she sat in.

"I can't believe it. After all these years…." Victoria repeated, still feeling the shock of the words Fred Madden had repeated a few hours before.

"Believe what?" Jarrod, not liking being confused…and confused he was.

Victoria turned her head slowly, and then looked up at Jarrod. "Fred came by earlier. You best sit down."

Sit down? Jarrod's concern rose as he took his hand off his mother's shoulder and wasted no time in pulling another chair over by the fireplace. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when you were five? How your father left here intent on inspecting the Strawberry mine? How…" her voice cracked.

"He never came back." Jarrod sighed as he thought on the father he barely remembered. "You and Uncle Jim traveled to Strawberry only to find out the mine had collapsed. The hotel owners, Matt and Martha Simmons said they didn't know all the men in the mine and weren't sure if Father was doing his inspection at the time it collapsed. However, they were adamant that, mostly likely, he'd been killed in the mine". Jarrod stiffened as his mother's words 'after all these years…' repeated themselves in his ears.

"You're not saying Father is alive?" The thought appalled him-simply because he thought that meant his father had purposely deserted his family.

"I, Fred doesn't know for sure. However," Victoria regained her composure. "If Fred is right, your Father did not simply walk away from us. However, before I say anything else I have to ask you…how will the law look at the marriage your Uncle Jim and I had before he was killed by the railroad? What will it mean for Audra and Gene?" Victoria had loved Jim just as fiercely as she had Tom. She hated the idea that, in the eyes of law, the two of them had lived together without a legal marriage.

Still in shock, Jarrod didn't answer for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity to Victoria-it was actually just under a minute, Jarrod-who had been leaning forward-sat up straight. "You waited seven years before you had Father declared legally dead and then married Uncle Jim. Your second marriage is as valid as the first one was which means Audra and Eugene are as legitimate as Nick and I are. However, if Father's alive and the two of you wanted to be man and wife again, you'd have to reaffirm your vows. Now, why don't you tell me everything?" He wasn't surprised to see a huge amount of relief appear in his mother's eyes. Leaning forward, confusion once again appeared in his eyes. "Why does Fred think Father's alive?"

Victoria turned her attention back to the orange flames dancing up and down in the fireplace. "The Simmons and a friend of theirs bought the mine after it collapsed, had it worked on and then opened it back. Only it seems like Martha Simmons has been arrested—as it has come out she's been pulling one illegal stunt after another over the years when it comes to that mine. Fred said he was in that area helping a friend when she was arrested and was asked to go help haul her to prison-along with her partner in crime, one Mr. Phelps." She looked away from the fire and back to Jarrod. "Fred says he met a blonde haired gentleman while he was in Strawberry that could have passed for your father at the time the mine collapsed. He talked with the gentleman for a couple of minutes. He didn't learn much of anything-as the young man was very busy with his work." Victoria paused and then shocked Jarrod when she said, "Fred said the young man's was Heath Thomson."

Heath…Jarrod stiffened. The name his mother and father had given the son that had been born when Jarrod was two years old only to die a few months later. "He didn't see Father though?"

Victoria looked back at the fire. "No, but as Martha Simmons was being forced into the prison wagon, she kept demanding to know who had given the evidence to the law. He said that, as the prison wagon was being driven away, she yelled 'Don't tell me! It's that amnesiac brother-in-law of mine or his blonde haired brat, isn't it! Now since Leah's dead, they'd do anything to get rid of me!"

"That doesn't mean she was talking about Father or this Heath he met." Jarrod said, and then added that surely Mrs. Simmons would have known if her brother-in-law was really Tom Barkley the mine owner. "It doesn't make sense. If Father is alive, living with amnesia, why wouldn't the Simmons tell him?"

Victoria stood up and walked over to the hearth. Her son had a valid question, only she didn't have the answer. However, she had to know. "Will you go to Strawberry?" She turned away from the fire and looked at Jarrod. "Don't tell Nick why you're going. He'll want to go with you, and I don't need him losing his temper down there before you get a chance to find out if Fred is right. If he is, you can get some answers before you have to play referee."

Jarrod chuckled. His mother sure knew her children well. "I'll leave first thing in the morning." He headed for the foyer only to turn back to his mother. "You haven't told Gene or Audra either, have you?"

"No," Victoria sat back down, rubbing the brown arms of the chair as she did so. "There's no need to right now. You just said my marriage to your Uncle Jim was valid, and they're legitimate. No, just go and find out if Fred's right or not."

Jarrod nodded and walked out of the room, struggling with the emotions now running throughout his entire being. Though, as he climbed the stairs, he had to chuckle again…as his mother's reason for sending him alone again rang in his ears.

A/N What Jarrod says to his mother in this chapter-concerning the marriages-may not be accurate for California. The person I asked said laws vary from state to state, so I just went their suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

Excerpt from Ch One:

 _Jarrod chuckled. His mother sure knew her children well. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."_

Jarrod, who had spent a share of the night thinking, now walked down Stockton's main street. As he'd told his mother, before he spent hours and days traveling to Strawberry, he was going to talk to Fred first. He was glad the street was almost completely bare. It kept him on schedule…as there was no one to stop him and try to visit with him. It wasn't long before he stood in the sheriff's office looking at Fred, who was seated behind his desk. The lawman wasn't surprised to see Jarrod in his office. In fact, he'd been waiting for one of Victoria's sons to show up. The fact that it was Jarrod made Fred silently chuckle. He knew he should have known from the start who the Barkley matriarch would send.

"Hello, Jarrod." Fred started to rise only to have Jarrod tell him not to bother.

"I am leaving Stockton as soon as we finish talking." Jarrod told him, and then sat down in a chair that set against the wall, next to the door. "I don't have to tell you where I'm going or why I'm stopping here first, do I?" He gave Fred a look that screamed 'I know how smart you are!'

Fred leaned back in his chair, laying the pencil he'd been holding down on the table as he did so. "I can't promise you up and down that my feelings are right, Jarrod. I just know that this Heath Thomson I told your mother about does look like your father…and, of course, what his aunt yelled as that wagon pulled away."

"What about the short visit you had with this Heath Thomson?" Jarrod crossed his legs and shifted his position slightly.

Fred shrugged his shoulders and admitted that Heath had told him nothing about his father. "When it came to his personal life, all he said was that he lived with his father on the edge of town, and they helped support his late mother's two widowed friends-Rachel and Hannah. I will freely admit, I don't like the idea that you could be wasting your time going down there."

"Only you can't honestly take back what you said. You think that young man, Nick and I share the same father." Jarrod stated bluntly.

After a moment of silence, Fred sighed and nodded. "Yes, I think the 'amnesiac brother in law' that Mrs. Simmons screamed about and Tom Barkley are the same man." He then added that if Mrs. Simmons had known who Tom was it meant she had lied to Victoria and Jim. "I'd like to know why she did that."

"If you're right and she did," Jarrod, who had woke up that morning and quickly figured out the motivation behind Martha Simmon's actions, replied, "It was the mine. She wanted the mine and, with Father out of the way, she could have it without a problem. If he is alive, there should be additional charges made on her." Jarrod let out a disgusted breath.

Fred shook his head. "Like what? Anything connected to your father is too far back. Statutes of limitation would have run out."

Jarrod smirked, disgust still in his voice. "I said 'should', not 'will be' or 'can'." He stood up, bade the sheriff good day, and exited the office.

` While Jarrod was talking to Fred Madden, Victoria was sitting in the attic looking at portrait that had been painted well over thirty years ago.

" _Would you two behave yourselves? We're supposed to be ready to have our portrait taken any minute now." Ellen looked at Tom and Victoria even as Jim cracked some joke…causing all four of them to bust up laughing. The two brothers and their fiancées were sitting in the home Jim had just purchased, the one where his bride would live once they were married._

Victoria sighed as the memory ran through her mind. Jim and Ellen weren't married but five years when she passed away from pneumonia; the couple hadn't been blessed with any children that had lived past a year old-they'd buried a six month old and a stillborn. She and Tom had given them their support when they buried the children, and given the support again when Jim had buried Ellen. When Tom went missing and then the days turned into years, it had been Jim who had been her support from the beginning, especially when she'd finally decided to have Tom declared dead. By that time, she'd fallen in love with Jim and been more than happy to become his wife…especially since both Jarrod and Nick adored their Uncle Jim.

Victoria came out of her thoughts when the attic door opened. She was surprised to see Audra walk into the room; she was supposed to be at the orphanage. Due to the fact that the young woman looked upset, Victoria asked Audra what was wrong. "And don't tell me nothing, you're home far too early for that."

"I met a woman at the orphanage today. She has some questions that I told her I thought Jarrod could answer, but he's not in his office-nor is he here." Audra snapped only to find herself reprimanded by her mother.

"You're nineteen years old! You can stop acting like a child!" Victoria gave her only daughter a firm glare-which quickly quieted Audra. When she saw Audra wasn't going to say anything else, the Barkley matriarch added, "You can thank me for Jarrod not being here. He's on his way to Strawberry. I had a matter I wanted him to look into." She went on to say that if Audra's friend's matter was urgent enough there was always Jarrod's partner. "Mark is an excellent attorney. You know that as well as I do."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Audra gave her mother a smile. "I just didn't know Jarrod was leaving town, not that it excuses my behavior." She finally took time to really look at her mother and was instantly concerned. "Is everything okay? You don't look so well."

She didn't look well? Victoria wanted to laugh. It wasn't her looks she was concerned about. "I'm fine, just remembering," her eyes went back to the portrait.

Audra's eyes followed her mother's gaze. "It's a good likeness of Father and Tom. You're missing them, aren't you?"

Unwilling to give Audra more information than necessary, Victoria simply replied, "I'm remembering them." She then asked Audra to leave her alone.

Audra didn't want to leave, but she respected her mother enough to abide by her wishes. "If you want to talk, I'll be downstairs." Audra then left her mother alone with the portrait.

Only when her daughter was gone did Victoria walk over to the portrait and ran her hand over Tom's face. "Are you on the other side, Tom or will you be coming back?" 'And if you do, what will happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _ **Excerpt from Ch 1 (Yes, the quote is from Ch 1)**_

' _Don't tell me! It's that amnesiac brother-in-law of mine or his blonde haired brat, isn't it! Now since Leah's dead, they'd do anything to get rid of me!"_

Fifty-nine year old Dustin Thomson slowly made his way around the corner of the small two bedroom home he had lived in for the past twenty-seven years. Placing the cane he held in his left hand on his right shoulder, he took a hold of one of the handrails that ran down the porch steps and placed the cane in his right hand on the bottom step. It took a little bit of effort, but soon he was on the porch and-after taking the second cane off his shoulder, used both homemade canes to make his way to the chair his son had placed on the porch. As he sat down, he let his eyes begin to survey the only home he remembered…and let his mind turn to the event that had eventually led to Martha's arrest.

" _Are you sure?" Dustin sat at the kitchen table working on a harness that Strawberry's doctor had brought him; the good man had confessed he was looking at the possibility of moving away from Strawberry and needed the harness fixed as soon as possible._

" _I'm more than sure." Heath handed a large, brown book to his father. The middle aged gentleman took the book and opened it up while his son explained that he'd found it while cleaning out his uncle's stable. "Don't think he even knows it was out there, probably doesn't know half the things Aunt Martha does."_

" _Probably not," Dustin, who cared little for either his alcoholic brother-in-law or his hard hearted sister-in-law, agreed as he began reading. By the time he was through, he was turning the sky blue with the words that came out of his mouth. "You need to get this to the law, and I don't mean our dear 'sheriff' either. Go find the circuit judge and give it to him._

 _Heath had left town to do as his father instructed while Dustin kept his ears and eyes opened while he repaired anything from harnesses to shoes._

Dustin was grateful Martha had missed the hidden book, as he wasn't sure what the woman-who had never shown an ounce of kindness towards Leah, himself or Heath-would have done. Actually, neither she nor Matt had ever done anything but thrown out unkind and judgmental words. That part, the fact that Martha and Matt treated him, Leah and Heath as complete strangers still boggled his mind. Fine, Matt didn't approve of the fact that-two years after pulling him from the mouth of the mine-with the help of Rachel Caulfield and Hannah James-Leah had convinced him that it was obvious he wasn't going to get his memory back, and there was nothing wrong with moving on. _"You're just existing, Dusty. You need to start living'_ had been his late wife's exact words. After another year had passed, he and Leah had married—once again the choice had been met with disapproval and judgment. _"You don't know your own name." Matt stood in front of the store yelling at his sister and her new husband. "You could already have a family. If you do, any marriage you two decided to have wouldn't be valid."_

" _He's right!" Martha, who stuck her head out the open window, hissed. "You wouldn't be our brother-in-law! You should leave town, better yet, leave the state!"_

Dustin sighed. It's not that he hadn't wanted to remember; it just hadn't happened.

" _Look at me, Dusty." Leah stood underneath a tree that stood near the small home she and Dustin would wind up living in for twenty-one years; Dusty was the nickname Leah had given him. When he turned to face her, Dustin was amazed to see the overwhelming amount of love he saw in Leah's eyes. "I'm taking a chance here. I admit that. Still, unless you can look me in the eye and say you have even a small inkling you already have a family, I want to be your wife."_

Dustin knew he was definitely old enough to have another family only that was it. After he'd been rescued from the mine, Hannah, Leah and Rachel had brought him here, to the cabin. He'd drifted in and out of consciousness for three weeks. Later, Leah and her friends would tell him they were grateful they'd been able to get broth down him each day… as they were sure he'd have died. When he'd actually opened his eyes for good, he was clueless to who he was.

The people in Strawberry hadn't been of any help either. As, like Leah said, after the cave in there had been so many people leaving-being replaced by other families. No, by the time he was able to use the canes that would become his constant companions-due to the damage done to his legs, it was like a whole new town. Well, that was what his late wife and others had told him. The few who had stayed after the mine collapsed would have nothing to do with him or Leah. He figured it was because they felt the same way as Martha and Matt. It didn't matter though. Leah had been right when she pointed out she was marrying Dustin Thomson…and Dustin Thomson was alone and deserved a family as well. So what if her brother and sister-in-law had vowed to treat any child born to Dustin and Leah the same as illegitimate. _"I have fallen in love with you, Leah. If you'll have me, I'll do my best by you for as long as I'm Dustin Thomson."_ That-Dustin Thomson-was the name Leah, Hannah and Rachel had given him.

 _Leah ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Mrs. Dustin Thomson. It has a nice ring to it. Should be easy for the justice of the peace to say."_

Within four hours, they'd been to the courthouse and bought the small home. Within a year, Heath Thomson had been born.

Dustin's mind then went to the visiting sheriff who had ridden into town to help transport Martha to the state penitentiary. Since Dustin had been standing inside the general store, looking out its window, he had not been noticed. Due to the fact that the window was slightly open, he could actually hear Sheriff Madden talking.

"Father," Heath stepped onto the porch and looked at Dustin. "What's wrong? Is Uncle Matt making trouble again."

"Matt Simmons is a coward. He couldn't start anything without someone telling him what to do." Dustin stretched out his legs and surprised his son asking if Heath had caught the visiting sheriff's name or where he was from..

"Madden, Fred Madden. He's from Stockton." Heath replied as he sat down next to his father. "Why?"

Dustin shook his head, even as an uneasy feeling began to fill his entire being. "I'm not sure. I just…" he paused and let out a frustrated sigh. "For the first time in all these years, I have a feeling I just might know someone who doesn't live here. The fact that it's a sheriff sort of bothers me. After everything Matt, Martha and others have insisted on saying through the years, I hate the idea they could be right."

Heath shook his head. "No, Father. They're not right. You're not a fugitive living under a false name. If you were, you'd never have lived the life you have…and Mother never would have loved you the way she had."

Dustin smiled. While it felt good to hear the validation his son was giving him, he still had to chuckle. "Don't go putting me on a pedestal. I'm only a mortal man."

"Fine," Heath gave his father a crooked smile and laughed. "I won't. However, you have to promise not to put horns on your head either."

Dustin joined in the laughter and made the promise-though he still wondered about the sheriff from Stockton…and if he, Dustin, had ever lived there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jarrod, who had made camp five miles out of Strawberry, sat on an old tree stump gazing into the fire he'd built. It would have been nice if the stagecoach had not stopped making runs to the town. _'The town is dying.' Owen, the thin, black haired driver who Jarrod had talked to in Stockton had told him. "I can take you part of the way, but I'd have to let you off roughly ten miles from the town."_

Jarrod hadn't liked the idea of Jingo's reins being tied to the back of the coach-thus making the horse run just as fast as the animals up front. He debated as to what to do…as ever since his mother had talked to him, since his talk with Fred, Jarrod had felt an urgency to get to Strawberry. He'd wound up simply riding Jingo. After all, if he wanted to travel fast, all he had to do was push the horse harder. He turned his eyes away from the fire. From where he sat, Jarrod could see a few of the buildings-though, with the darkening sky-that would not be the case much longer. His thoughts turned to one word…Amnesia. If what Fred thought was true, Tom Barkley had lived far too many years not knowing who he really was.

Amnesia…the word made Jarrod shudder as he thought on his time on the Matthew Ranch. One week not knowing who he was or where he was from, that had been bad enough. He couldn't fathom living twenty-seven years with that ailment. His mind turned back to the only real memory he had of his father.

 _"He's beautiful!" Five year old Jarrod exclaimed as Tom lifted the child up and set him on the top of the corral fence, keeping a hold of his son to ensure Jarrod wouldn't fall. The two were looking at a beautiful, black stallion that McColl had just finished breaking and was now leading towards Tom. "May I ride him?"_

 _Tom chuckled. "When I get back from Strawberry, I'll take you on ride. Right now, you're too young to ride him alone."_

Jarrod sighed. He'd anxiously waited for his father to return, day after day, week after week….but he'd never seen his father or gotten the promised ride. At first, he'd hated his father for it. He wondered why he was staying away….wondered if it was something he had done. His mother adamantly assured him there was no fault whatsoever on his part. _'Uncle Jim and I are going to investigate'_ she'd told him afterwards. Then, as the years went by-and his mother finally had his father declared dead, he'd come to terms with the fact that death was the only thing that would have kept Tom Barkley from his family. Amnesia had never been on the list of possibilities.

When he heard the sound of a horse approaching, Jarrod snapped out of his thoughts and rested his hand on the top of his gun. Not that he was expecting trouble, he wasn't. However, not knowing who was approaching, made him want to be prepared for the worst.

"Relax, sir." A salt and peppered hair man with a well-kept beard that matched the color of the gentleman's hair, said as he pulled back on his horse's reins and dismounted. "Name's Adam Michael. I was just looking for a place to make camp for the night when I saw the light of your fire. It surprised me, and I simply wanted check it out." He then offered to leave if his presence made Jarrod nervous.

"Coffee's hot if you want some," Jarrod nodded towards the nearby coffee pot.

"Thanks, but no." Mr. Michael chuckled as he found a place near the fire to sit. "If I drink any of that stuff now, I'll be up all night."

Due to the fine clothes the stranger wore, Jarrod asked his visitor where he was from. He was shocked to hear Strawberry given as the answer.

"I should say I raised my family there. I moved away a couple of years ago. Wouldn't be heading there now, but my son-the town's doctor- wrote and asked if I could come and help him move his family to Modesto. He has two wagons, needs me to drive the second one." Mr. Michael looked in the direction of Strawberry, now hid by the black of the night. "Used to be quite the town **.** "

Thinking about his father and the fact that Fred was convinced Tom was living with amnesia in Strawberry, Jarrod took a chance and asked if Adam Michael knew a Heath Thomson or Heath's father. He wasn't sure what to think as his visitor stiffened slightly.

With a very protective tone in his voice, Adam- who had been warming his hands by the fire, turned and looked at Jarrod and asked, ""What do you want from them?"

Somehow, it made Jarrod feel better when he realized the gentleman must respect this Heath Thomson and his father enough to be leery of anyone asking  
questions. However, he wasn't going to drag his mother's name into the conversation. "I am traveling to Strawberry for someone. I will need to talk to the Thomsons when I get there."

"Why?" Mr. Michael, who did indeed hold the two Thomson men in high regard, inquired again.

"I can't say." Jarrod went on to say he was an attorney and had to keep client confidence. Then, due to the look of shock that appeared in the man's eyes, Jarrod quickly added, "However, I assure you, neither one is in trouble with the law."

"I would've had told you someone had lied to you if you had told me differently." Mr. Michael pulled two cigarettes out from his pocket and offered Jarrod one only to have the offer politely declined. "When it comes to the Thomsons, yeah, I know them." He put the unwanted cigarette back in his pocket and then lit the other one. "Good men, in spite of everything the Simmons, along with some others, threw at them. Family should treat family better than that, no matter what the circumstances may be."

Simmons! The name Fred had mentioned. "If the Thomsons are as good as you say they are, why would the Simmons-or anyone else- throw anything at them?" Jarrod asked the question hoping to learn as much as possible before arriving in Strawberry.

A struggle appeared in his visitor's eyes. Truth was, Mr. Michael wasn't the type to gossip. However, upon feeling as if someone was pushing him to open up, the gentleman finally started talking. He told about the mine cave in, how Mr. Thomson was saved by Leah and her friends…and all that had happened afterwards. "Maybe, in some ways, they were right about Dusty and Leah only there was no reason not to accept them either. It was not the fault of either Leah or Dusty that his memory eluded him." Mr. Michael threw the butt of his cigarette into the dying fire. "Wasn't it bad enough that the accident ruined Dusty's ability to walk without aid, thus making it difficult to make a decent living without Leah working have to work as a cook in the Simmons hotel? My word, even Heath had to go to work at the livery stable at a young age." He then went on to say how furious both Leah and Dusty had been when Martha and Matt- under the pretense of trying to help the family- secured a job for Heath…as a charge boy in the mine. "Dusty blew his lid at that one and forbade Heath to take the job." He started laughing, which naturally made it so Jarrod asked what was so funny.

"Have you ever seen a man struggling to walk with two canes attack anyone?" Mr. Michael asked, and then said it was a good thing that Leah was with her husband, or his canes might have hit Matt a second time. "As it was, she stopped him while I stopped Matt and Martha from retaliating….and then gave him and Martha a piece of my own mind." He stood up, thanked Jarrod for the chat and then asked if it was okay for him to bed down for the night.

"Go ahead, but if you want to eat breakfast with me, best be prepared to get up early." Jarrod told him, before heading for his own bedroll. After all he'd heard, Jarrod was now convinced Fred was right. That left him with one question….what was he going to say to a father who wouldn't know his own son when he saw him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jarrod, who had ridden the rest of the way to Strawberry with Adam Michael, found himself standing in Dr. Harris Michael's office. Mr. Michael was talking to his son Harris. "This gentleman is looking for Dusty and Heath. Do they still live here?" Adam never referred to Dustin Thomson by his full name.

"Yes, but they do." Harris look at Jarrod. "What's your name, and why are you looking for them for?"

Jarrod, who had wondered why Adam Michael had simply said 'this gentleman' , realized with a start he'd never introduced himself. Since that was definitely not the way he usually acted, he apologized to Adam Michael for failing to do so, and then answered Harris' question. "My name is Jarrod Barkley; I'm from Stockton." He was surprised when the gentleman literally stiffened while Harris looked surprised.

"Any relation to the former mine owner?" Adam Michael asked.

Jarrod was instantly confused and wondered if he had made a mistake in his assumptions about what Fred thought. "You knew my father?" He asked slowly, his confusion showing in his eyes.

"Your father!" Adam exclaimed while Harris' eyes flew wide open. However, Adam continued talking without giving Jarrod time to answer. "No, never actually met him. Heard some of them men talking earlier that week, before they went to work. Said, 'Mr. Barkley's coming to inspect the mine soon, hope he'll fix the problems.' Later, after the mine collapsed, I heard he'd been killed." He then excused himself, saying he wanted see his daughter-in-law and grandchildren and that his son could give Jarrod the directions to the Thomson place.

Harris waited until his father was gone to shake his head and chuckle. "Father never did hesitate to leave a room and leave whoever was standing in it to deal with whatever was making him nervous."

Jarrod's eyebrows turned down slightly. The older Michael had been fine with him the night before, and was nothing but a gentleman this morning. Now, his son was saying Adam Michael had left because he was nervous. It made him think that the gentleman knew more than was being said. As if he could tell what Jarrod was thinking, Harris spoke up and defended his father's actions. "When it comes to the accident, he did nothing that enabled it to happen, but talking about that day of the cave in has always made him uneasy."

"Why? If that's the case, what is there to be uneasy about?" Jarrod asked as he sat down on the chair.

Harris shrugged his shoulders, a bit of frustration showed in his own eyes. "I was seven at the time of that tragedy, but I still remember standing in my bedroom hearing my parents arguing through my opened door. I can't remember the whole conversation now only that my father was suspicious about something, and my mother telling him that he had to have solid proof. He couldn't just start throwing out accusations. 'No one will listen to you if you don't, and who knows what that woman will do. I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way without solid evidence!' Over the years I've tried to get him to tell him what it was he suspected…asked him if he thought what happened at the mine was an accident or if there was something else going on. He won't open up to me. Says my mother was right, without evidence, there was nothing he could, or can, do. Now, enough of the past, I have to go out to the Thomson's. I don't mind taking you along, but I need to know if you're bringing trouble with you. They've had enough of that."

The whole time Jarrod was trying to figure out when and how he could talk to Adam Michael. How could he do otherwise? The fact that the gentleman's wife had mentioned a woman, and the fact that Adam had become suspicious of something around the time of the cave in, had Jarrod thinking Martha Simmons was the woman Adam Michael and his wife had been talking about. It made him wonder if the Simmons woman had actually sabotaged the mine. It was definitely something he needed to look into…after he met with the Thomsons. "If any trouble comes, it's not because I purposely brought it. All my client wants is answers." Jarrod stood up, hoping his mother would forgive him for referring to her as his client.

Harris picked up his medical bag and headed for the door. "Come on then, though be forewarned…you best be upfront with the Thomsons. They have a way of smelling a liar a mile away…especially Heath. Do that, lie to them, and Heath will throw you out of his father's house before I even have a chance of thinking to do it."

Jarrod nodded, made him feel good to know that Heath was so protective of his father -even if the gentleman didn't turn out to be Tom. "I understand." Jarrod followed the doctor out of the house and shut the door behind him.

~oOo~

Dustin, who had finished repairing a pair of leather boots, now sat on the porch watching Heath chop wood. The sight of Heath doing such things always sent mixed feelings through him. He was extremely grateful for a son who so willingly helped with chores Dustin couldn't do…due to having keep his hands on his canes. On the other hand, it made him feel guilty because Heath couldn't seem to find a woman willing to start the day of her marriage with her father-in-law under the same roof as she and her husband…and find such a woman Heath would have to do for one simple reason. Dustin had been unable to convince his son that it was all right to get a place of his own, simply dropping in to check in on Dusty. _'If I ever marry, it will be to such a woman, Father. No, I don't plan to live under your roof once I'm married only I need to know my wife is willing. After all, one day you may need to live with us'_ had been Heath's exact words.

If it was just the fact that Dustin wished Heath would find a wife, he'd have been fine. As it was, he'd begun to get a feeling that something was coming…something that might very well change their lives forever. That concerned Dustin as the last time he'd felt that way he and Leah had woke up to find Heath had run away and joined the army… in order to help his parents financially. That being the case, Dustin prayed whatever was coming wouldn't take his only son from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jarrod sat on top of Jingo looking at a small house that lay roughly two hundred yards away. Dr. Michael said the home held two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room. The paint job might not be brand new, but there didn't appear to be any places that needed attention either. The shutters, porch and roof seemed to be in just as good condition. Dr. Michael was in his buggy. The two men would have been at the Thomson house already only young Thaddeus Anderson-a thirteen year old red haired boy-had stopped them, surprising them with a telegram from Sheriff Fred Madden. _"It will probably be one of the last telegrams that will be coming to Strawberry, office is closing soon."_ That's what Thaddeus had told the two men as he turned around and rode away.

"Trouble?" Dr. Michael leaned forward in his buggy and looked at Jarrod, who was reading the rather long telegram with a slight frown on his face.

 _Phelps arrested as well. STOP says Martha behind more crimes. STOP. I know what you went to Strawberry for STOP Please change plans for a few days STOP Desperately need for you to find out if anyone can connect Simmons to cave in STOP Sorry, know the other matter is personal STOP We really need your help. STOP Sheriff F Madden_

Telegrams were so costly, hence the reason the majority of them were kept short. Since Fred always paid for any telegrams he sent, Jarrod knew how serious the Stockton sheriff was. "It's from Sheriff Madden -in Stockton. It looks like I have more than one reason for coming to Strawberry. Who besides your father could tell me anything that might be connected to the mine collapsing all those years ago?"

While Dr. Michael was surprised by Jarrod's reply, he thought for a moment and then flicked his thumbs upwards before answering, "Suppose anyone that had cause to be around the mine, though there's really only a few men still here that were there that day. Joe Phillips and Nathan Tanner are in men in their sixties that were there, along with Kyle Palmer. Though, from what I've heard, they lived like hermits when they weren't working. That being the case, I don't know if they will be able to help you." He paused and then said, "I suppose even Dusty might be a bit of help..he does have a few scattered memories of that day…just don't ask him about anything before that. He won't be able to tell you a thing."

Once again the word Amnesia ran through Jarrod's mind. "Let's go." Jarrod stuck the telegram in his pocket and pushed Jingo forward. Dr. Michael didn't argue as he tapped his horses with the reins in his hands, causing the animals to once again pull the buggy he was driving.

By the time Jarrod and Dr. Michael reached the Thomson home, Heath was standing on the porch. He'd heard the visitors approaching and stepped outside to meet them. It was all Jarrod could do to remain in his saddle. For a split second, he was five years old looking up at his father.

Heath, who had been expecting Dr. Michael-the gentleman had promised to pay Dustin a visit before he left town, would have welcomed the good doctor…but the site of the well dressed stranger next to the buggy peaked his curiosity. "May I help you?"

Heath's voice may have been polite enough, but his eyes said 'I'm keeping you at bay until I know more about you'. It drove in what Jarrod had been told about the treatment Matt, Martha and some of the towns folks had towards Heath and his father into the very center of Jarrod. At that moment, Jarrod wanted nothing more than to tell Heath who he was and why he was there. Only, he could still 'hear' Fred's written plea. "Sheriff Madden, from Stockton, wants me to talk to anyone who might remember anything that took place at the time the mine collapsed over two decades ago. The law thinks it wasn't an accident, and they have a suspect. However, they need concrete evidence if they are to charge the person with the any degree of murder."

Heath was shocked, though he threw on his poker face so fast that neither Jarrod nor the good doctor could tell the difference. "Father remembers very little of that day, don't know that…"

"Who is it, son?" Dustin's voice interrupted Heath. However, before Heath could answer, his father had made it out to the porch. Again, it was all Jarrod could do to stay in his saddle. There was no question as to who stood before him. There was too much resemblance between Tom and Jim Barkley for there to be any doubt, and there was the gentleman's voice. Jarrod recognized that voice, even after all these years. All of a sudden, Jarrod felt a fire burning inside him. The mining accident had robbed his mother of her husband, and robbed Nick and him of their father. If Martha Simmons had anything to do with that, he wanted her to pay. Again, he would have said something only-if he was to stay focused on gathering the information the law needed, he couldn't have his attention divided.

Heath, who saw the struggle in Jarrod's eyes, was confused and would have demanded to know what else the dark haired visitor wanted, but he didn't want Dr. Michael put in the middle.

When it came to Dustin, he saw the same thing as Heath, but held his peace for the same reason. "Please, put the doctor's rig in the barn, Heath, and show this gentleman where he can put his horse. Come on inside, Doc, while they deal with the horses." He turned around and disappeared into the house while Jarrod dismounted his horse and Dr. Michael climbed out of the buggy.

"Come on, Gus and Flora," Heath talked to the doctor's horses as he led them towards the barn; Jarrod was right behind him. Once they were inside the barn, Heath gestured towards one of the stables. "You can put your horse in there, sir."

"Name's Jarrod, Jarrod Barkley. I'm an attorney from Stockton." Jarrod replied as he led Jingo towards the stall.

Because their visitor had his back to Heath, Jarrod didn't see Heath's head whip to the side. Like most people in Strawberry, he had heard the former owner of the mine's last name.. in stories other people would tell when it came to the now closed mine. From those stories, he knew everyone assumed the mine was Mr. Barkley's grave, along with the other men who had been working in the mine at the time of the cave in. 'I'd be struggling to control myself too; that is, if I was looking for something to tell me exactly why my relative died.' Heath, who assumed there was a connection, thought as he went back to work unharnessing the doctor's horses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N From here on out, I'm going to be writing Tom IF he is not being talked to. If they are speaking, it will be the other name/or nickname he has been using.

After taking care of Jingo, Jarrod followed Heath, who never once thought Jarrod might related to the man he called Father due to the fact Jarrod was actually the spitting image of Victoria's father, into the Thomson home. There they found Tom and Dr. Michael sitting at the kitchen table-which could be seen from the living room, as there was no barrier between the two rooms. The two were playing poker, but stopped when they saw Heath and their visitor enter the house.

"Make yourself at home." Tom gestured to the couch while speaking to Jarrod. "Doc and I are almost done here."

"Only because the old geezer has already lost some money." Dr. Harris Michael joked, naturally Tom made a sarcastic reply and called Dr. Michael's hand. It was then Tom's turn to grin…as the doctor watched Tom collect the winnings. Moments later, Tom was sitting on a chair near the wood stove, Heath was leaning against the back wall while the doctor sat on the couch with Jarrod.

"Doc says you need to talk to me; what may I do for you sir?" Tom looked upon his visitor, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Like I told Heath, my name is Jarrod Barkley." Jarrod wasn't surprised to see his father stiffen-but wondered if it was because the name actually meant something to him or if it was just because he'd been told by others that was the last name of the previous mine owner. He didn't have to wonder long.

"You're related to the last mine owner, the one others have talked about-now and then-through the years?" Tom, like Heath, figured there had to be a connection.

It was all Jarrod could do to answer-as he could see his name had meant nothing to Tom. "He…." Jarrod paused and changed his wording as he couldn't say 'was' with his father sitting in the same room as he. "I'm Tom Barkley's oldest son." He wasn't surprised when Tom's eyebrows went up. Jarrod pulled out the telegram and looked at it. He knew the part about Fred knowing why he went down there would make his father curious. Still, it was the only thing Jarrod could show the Thomsons to show he wasn't lying. He handed the telegram to his father. "Doc here says you have scattered memories of that day. I was hoping you'd share them with me."

Tom read the telegram and frowned slightly. He hadn't been surprised when his sister-in-law had been arrested, but to hear that she was suspected to have a hand in the mine collapsing was more than upsetting. With his thoughts on that subject, he didn't bothering wondering what business Jarrod Barkley was being asked to set aside. He handed the telegram to Heath, who he could tell was curious. He then stretched his legs out and tapped them. "I don't know how the few memories I have of that day could be of any help. Still, can't hurt I guess."

Tom went on to say how he remembered standing in a room, he guessed the office. "I had *a soft cap made of canvas with a leather brim. It had a lamp bracket on it as all mining caps do. Can't tell you what I was doing there, can only guess I was getting my work order for the day…as a fine dressed gentleman was there, just don't ask me to describe him or his name. It's more of a strong feeling that he was there than anything. After that, I remember standing in the mine, can't say what I doing. Again, I can only assume I was work…" Tom voice trailed off as a look of someone who had just saw something that he hadn't seen before appeared in his eyes.

"Father?" Heath stepped away from the wall and took a step towards his father. "What is it? What is wrong?"

 _Tom stood in the corridor, a pick in his hand, as he turned to his left he caught a glimpse of a shadow-a shadow that was out of place._

"Father?" Heath asked again, his concern growing…as was Jarrod's and the doctor's.

"Someone was in there, someone who wasn't supposed to be. I should know who it was only," Tom growled as he took the telegram back from Heath and reread it. "I don't. All I can tell you is I saw a shadow that I, if I had my memory, could identify. I can also say I could hear other men working and talking. Funny thing about that," Tom ran his hand through his hair, a look of total frustration in his eyes, "I remember being surprised by it. I mean, by the fact the men were working and talking. Don't ask me why either. What else were they supposed to be doing?"

"Have you ever been back to the mine?" Jarrod asked, glancing at his father's legs and the braces they sported. Again, he felt a fire burning inside him.

"No," Tom shook his head, and then handed the message from Fred back to Jarrod. "I never had a reason to go. By the time I was healed up, from what my late wife and others said, all but three of the original miners were gone….either buried in the mine or moved away. The families of the deceased miners couldn't help me…as they too had left the area." He pulled his legs back towards the chair and leaned forward. "My sister-in-law never cared for the men who worked in that mine, just about how much profit she could make. If she had anything to do with that mine collapsing, those men dying, and my living twenty-seven years not knowing who I was before my life as Dustin 'Dusty' Thomson, I want to help bring it to light. Those men in the mine deserve some justice if their deaths could have been prevented."

"Amen!" Both Heath and Dr. Michael agreed at the same time.

"I'll help too. I can talk get to the three men who still live in the area in no time at all." Heath looked at his father.

"Fine." Tom nodded and then sat up straight. "I don't know what you came down here for only, if I may be so bold, please do as this Sheriff Madden asks. We need to know the truth about that cave in…whether it was an accident or not. After that, if you need help with whatever brought you down in here in the first place, we'll give it to you. I mean, Heath and I will."

At the moment Jarrod wanted nothing more to tell his father everything only Tom was right. They needed the truth about the cave in…they didn't need to find their attention elsewhere. "I'll hold you to that." Jarrod smiled wide.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

From where Fred stood he could see Victoria standing in the Stockton graveyard. He didn't have to ask whose graves she was standing in front of. Even if he'd had some pressing business, Fred would have pushed it aside at that moment. Looking to make sure nothing was coming down the street, the sheriff crossed the road, opened the gate and walked into the cemetery. In no time at all, he was standing next to Victoria looking at the headstones in front of them. One read IN MEMORY OF THOMAS BARKLEY September 2, 1820 to July 8, 1849 The other said JAMES BARKLEY May 1, 1818 - June 4, 1870.

Fred felt guilty about the request he'd made of Jarrod. Then, because he'd actually talked to Victoria before sending the telegram, he told her, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ask Jarrod to put the law business above anything else." He then admitted he was confused…because she hadn't exploded the way he thought she might. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't go down there yourself in the first place."

Victoria turned away from the headstones and surprised him some more by smiling wide. "Fred, I've known you ever since Tom and I moved to this valley. When it comes to the first part, surely you can figure out why I sided with you."

Fred, who had been doing a lot of thinking, didn't know why only the pieces finally clicked together. "You wanted to see what 'Mr. Thomson' would do! You want to be told whether he helps Jarrod or not!"

Victoria nodded and then turned her gaze back to the headstones. "When it comes to that last statement, I debated for quite a while whether or not to ask Jarrod to go down or to go myself. I finally decided that, with all the traveling I've been doing," she said thinking about the trip to Colorado she'd recently made, "that I'd rather not make another trip unless I was absolutely sure it was Tom living in Strawberry. Jarrod's business has been slow and, as he told me before he left, he'd had plenty of rest." She then paused for moment. She then told Fred, "If Mr. Thomson is really Tom, and has even an ounce of the Tom I married still in him, he'll want justice for those killed and himself…and he won't leave all the investigating to Jarrod. If he does that, just stands by…" she shook her head, "Then I have no reason to even entertain the thought of us getting to know each other again, even as friends."

Fred chuckled and pulled out a telegram he'd received not twenty minutes ago. "I wasn't going to show you this only, after what you just said, I think you might want to read it."

Victoria turned around and took the telegram Fred was holding out to her.

 _Starting investigation as asked. STOP. Thomsons helping me STOP More later STOP Jarrod_

Victoria started to open her mouth only to have the young blonde haired boy who delivered telegram run up to her. "I am sorry. This was supposed to be delivered to you this morning. It was accidentally pushed aside though."

Victoria took the telegram, and her heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?" Fred asked when he saw the hopeful-yet cautious-look that was now in his friend's eyes.

"It's from Jarrod." Victoria quickly unfolded the yellow piece of paper.

 _Heath Thomson IS spitting image of Father at that age STOP Dustin Thomson bears strong resemblance to Uncle Jim STOP Can't talk to them about 'it' right now STOP Ask Fred why STOP Jarrod_

Victoria couldn't help it; she started laughing. Naturally, her reaction earned a raised eyebrow from Fred. Still chuckling, she handed her friend the message her oldest son had sent.

Fred took the telegram and scanned it. He chuckled. "I have seldom seen Jarrod 'pass the buck' as it were only, in this case, I'd say he's justified. What are we going to do when he finds out we already talked?"

"Not 'we', you," Victoria, still chuckling, headed for the gate.

"Me?" Fred hurried and caught up with her. "I could only put so much in the telegram I sent him. Those things are expensive!"

Victoria, who was still chuckling, shook her head. "You've been told often enough that-when it comes to messages for any of my children-all you have to do is ask if you need a little help." She stopped and turned her head, making it so she could see him. "Did you ask me?"

Fred chuckled as he threw up his hands. "Guilty as charged," However, the chuckle quickly faded as he thought on the matter that had started him looking for Victoria in the first place.

"Fred," Victoria stopped walking and looked the sheriff straight in the eyes. "What else is there? And don't tell me nothing. With what Jarrod has said, I'm going down there no matter what. I'd like to know ahead of time if I need to expect something."

Fred, scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. Not knowing anything about Matt Simmons, or the man's lack of a backbone, he confessed his concerns to Victoria. "If what Phelps has been spouting about Martha Simmons is true, I'm wondering about her husband…and what he might pull with his wife behind bars. After all, for all we know, he could have had his hand in the pot-as it were."

Victoria, who had actually been wondering the same thing, sighed. "Even with the Thomsons helping Jarrod, you really think I need to tell Nick everything. You think he should go down as well?"

"I would hope not, but you never know. It might be a good idea. Just in case," Fred bade Victoria goodbye and started walking down the boardwalk. He had to get back to the office and get some work done.

~oOo~

Nick, who was grooming Coco, looked away from his horse when he heard footsteps. He was only surprised when his mother entered the barn due to thinking she'd be in town for a while. Due to the serious look on her face, he quickly closed the distance between them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…and maybe everything." Victoria sat down on a bale of hay. "However, I need you to promise not to explode or do anything irrational. If you're going to choose to do that, I might as well leave now."

Now Nick knew it was serious. His mother would never ask for such a promise if it wasn't. "I'm a lot of things, Mother, only breaking my word is not one of my habits. Tell me what's going on, and I'll force myself to stay calm…I promise."

Victoria relaxed. If Nick gave his word, he kept it. That being the case, she started at the beginning and told him everything. By the time she was through, Victoria wasn't surprised to see Nick pacing the floor and, from the look in his eyes, counting silently. "I don't know that there's a need for you to come along with me. The Thomsons are helping Jarrod investigate the matter."

"But, they don't know what this Phelps character is claiming." Nick-who was still reeling from the fact that his father might be alive- figured that meant that while the Thomsons might help Jarrod-the need to have his brother's back wouldn't be number one in their book. "I'm talking to McColl and going to Strawberry with you. However," He quickly added, "I'll leave telling the Thomsons anything to Jarrod or you, unless circumstances force the issue. I'll control myself down there too…depending on the circumstances. Fair enough?"

Victoria nodded before standing up and walking out of the barn, leaving Nick to find a few breakable items…or to destroy a few items that were going to be thrown out anyway. After all, he'd only promised to remain calm while mother talked to him and when he traveled to Strawberry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Heath sat on his horse, Charger, and looked up the hill in front of him. While it was difficult, he could see a small cabin that came extremely close to actually blending in with the scenery around it. Heath and Jarrod had visited Joe Phillips and Nathan Tanner. Both men had surprised Jarrod and Heath by telling them they weren't near the mine the day of the cave in, and that they'd both gone fishing. When asked why, Heath and Jarrod were shocked to be told that the two men had been told everyone was being given the day off. _'No one told me plans changed'_ had been the claim both men had made. With Jarrod now poking around town, Heath pushed Charger forward. He hoped Kyle Palmer would have more information than the other two men.

Kyle, who had been looking out of the window and had seen Heath approaching, stepped out of his cabin…rifle in his hand. It didn't bother Heath though. Kyle Palmer met everyone with a rifle, though he'd never had to use it. "What do you want?" Kyle, who never had cared for much company, asked once Heath had dismounted his horse.

"Have you heard that my Aunt Martha has been arrested?" Heath asked, remaining where he was standing.

A large grin appeared on the man's face. "Couldn't have happened to a better person." He made no attempt to hide the laughter in his eyes. Though, that laughter quickly vanished as he demanded to know if Heath thought Kyle had anything to do with Martha's choices. "I can't stand that woman and have never been closer to her than necessary!" He raised a fist in the air.

"No, I'm not saying you have been." Heath hurried and explained about Jarrod arriving in Strawberry and just what the Stockton sheriff had wired. "We were hoping you could remember something, anything, from that day."

Kyle looked away from a moment and then surprised Heath by asking him to come inside. "If you're serious, we need to talk."

"I'm very serious." Heath told the man as he tied Charger to a nearby tree and went into Palmer's cabin. Once inside, he sat in a chair next to the table. He quickly looked over the one room cabin. The kitchen was to his left while the living/bed room was to his right. The fact that Mr. Palmer was a bachelor explained the fact that he'd never bothered adding any more rooms.

"Want some," Kyle held out a whiskey jug full of homemade moonshine.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Heath politely declined the drink, knowing he couldn't allow his thinking to become clouded at the moment. "Now, do you know something the law should know?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, sat down on the only other chair in the small building and took a swig of whiskey. "Maybe, maybe not." He went on to say how he'd been in one of the offices talking to the foreman about the fact that there was going to be an inspection the next day." He took another drink from the whiskey bottle and then put the cork back in its place. "The thing is he assured me that no one was going to be asked to work the day of the inspection."

Heath sat straighter than he had been-as his father's words about being surprised that he'd heard men working and talking. Why would that surprise him, he would have been working too. "What changed? I mean, do you know why all but three workers were called back in?"

Kyle again paused and then shocked Heath. "There were more than Joe Phillips, myself and Nathan Tanner that didn't go into the mine that day. We're simply the only ones who stuck around after the cave in."

"Fine," Heath rested his left arm on the table. "Why did the boss change his mind?"

Kyle shook his head. "I don't think he did. I think the other men must not have gotten the message and went in." He went on to say that the next day he was passing by the office and could see Martha Simmons and the foreman arguing. "Couldn't hear everything they were saying, but I know she was upset that the miners who were killed had been working in the mine during the inspection. I always wondered how she knew that we weren't supposed to be there. It's not like she was in the mining business at the time."

Heath didn't know why only it was like a bell went off inside his gut. Something wasn't right. He found himself asking how long he'd worked with his father, Dustin Thomson.

"I never worked with, or met, him. However, don't let that surprise you. We used to have tons of men working in that mine. There was a number of men I didn't work with and, from what I hear, a few such as your father I never even met." Kyle then stood up. "It's going to be getting dark soon, and I really don't care for overnight company. Though, before you leave, I will say that Martha Simmons acted strange for months after that accident. She would quickly disappear inside the hotel any time any of the miners were in town. It wasn't until the families of all the deceased miners moved away did she somewhat settle down. Never has warmed up to your father either…and he's the salt of the earth. I always thought something was off, never could find any proof she knew more than the rest of us though."

Heath stood up, thanked the man for his time and walked out of the cabin. All his life he figured his aunt and uncle had simply pushed him and his father away due to the claim that the marriage between Dustin and Leah might not be legal. Now, as he thought on what Kyle had told him, Heath began wondering if there was more to it than that. "Guess we best get home and talk to Father, along with Mr. Barkley," Heath patted Charger as he put his foot into the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. The whole time Heath was wondering just how much his aunt really knew about the incident so many years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The wind was blowing something fierce as Dustin, Jarrod and Heath-who had told his father and their visitor everything that Kyle Palmer had said, made their way to the home of Dr. Harris Michael. With Harris telling Jarrod about the argument he'd overheard as a child, after what Tyler had told Heath…all three men knew they had to get Adam Michael to open up and talk.

When Jarrod knocked on the Michael's door, Harris-who was the closet, quickly answered it. He was shocked to see who his visitors were. "What are you trying to do, catch pneumonia and die?" He asked in a voice mixed with seriousness and joking, as he stepped aside and let his visitors into his home.

Dustin and Heath, who had been in the Michael home on numerous occasions headed straight for the couch that sat next to the east wall. The piece of furniture stuck out like a sore thumb…as the rest of the rest of the furniture (a coffee table, two chairs and a round table with a vase and flowers) were all a simple brown. On the other hand, the pattern on the couch was bright and the design full of flowers.

Seeing Jarrod looking at the couch and the other furniture, had the good doctor chuckling. "It belonged to my aunt back east. When she passed away, my rather eccentric uncle insisted shipping it out here by train." Dr. Harris gestured to the chair on the left side of the table while he sat in the chair that set next to the window which was on the west side of the room. "Now, just what warrants bringing you out with a storm brewing?"

"We had hoped to talk to your father." Dustin looking towards the door in the northwest corner of the room, as he knew it led to the rest of the house.

"What for?" Dr. Michael's eyes, full of confusion, added the statement 'I'm not getting him until you answer that question'.

"I… we want to talk to him about the day the mine caved in." Jarrod, who saw no reason to skirt the issue, answered bluntly.

Dr. Michael looked at Dustin and Heath. He had known them a long time. The fact that there was a dead serious look on their faces as well made him stand up and leave the room. In a matter of his minutes, Harris Michael was back with his father. The older gentleman did not look very happy. He sat down where his son had been sitting while Harris stood next to the window.

"What is this all about Dusty?" Adam looked at the only man he was going to talk to about 'that' day…if he talked at all.

Dustin asked how much he already knew about Jarrod's visit-as he asked the question his eyes strayed to Harris and back to Adam. That told Jarrod that Dustin was wondering just how much of what Harris knew had been relayed to the doctor's father. "I don't care to repeat what you already know." Dustin explained after asking the question.

"Everything he knows," Adam Michael leaned back and again asked what Dustin and the others wanted.

Dustin took a deep breath and told his friend what the law suspected. He went on to repeat what little he remembered about 'that day, and then everything Kyle had said. "Adam, if you know anything at all, speak up. Please. The men who met their death there need some justice if their deaths could have been prevented. For that matter, I'd like to know if this," he tapped his legs, "could have been avoided. Though," he turned his head slightly and smiled at Heath, "I can't say I don't appreciate the good that came afterwards." That comment made Heath's crooked smile appear.

On the other hand, Jarrod-while grateful his father had not been alone all these years, didn't want to listen to any reminiscing at the moment. "Please, Mr. Michael," Jarrod spoke up, "what do you know about that day…or what do you suspect?"

Adam growled and then let out a frustrated sigh. He told the three visitors that a few days before the mine collapsed he'd been working in the loft of Strawberry's livery stable. "That Phelps fellow and Mrs. Simmons came in. They didn't know I was there and; no, I obviously kept quiet." He then shocked Dustin, Heath and Jarrod by admitting he'd heard Mr. Phelps tell Martha that he had cornered Tom Barkley twice about buying the mine. "He was furious and making threats, but Martha told him to quiet down, said she had a plan that she would explain to him later." He stood up and walked to the fireplace in the northeast corner, and then turned to face their company. "The next day I had some business at the mining office. I was in the back room when Martha came in and started talking to the boss. Rather than make my presence known to her, I again listened. I know…not polite. Anyway, I overheard her talking to the mining boss. She asked the same questions a dozen times, if not more. No, she didn't use the same words, but it didn't matter. They were questions that all had the same answers."

"What were the questions?" Dustin, Heath and Jarrod asked at the same time-without even trying.

"Who was going to be in the mine at the time of the inspection? Were any of the miners, beside the ones assigned to go in with the boss and Tom Barkley, going to be there? Where were they starting the inspection?" Adam let out another frustrated growl as he looked at Harris and apologized. "I wasn't aware you heard any of the argument between your mother and I." He turned his attention back to his friends and Jarrod. "I thought, and I still think, that the mine collapsing mere days after I heard those conversations is more than coincidence. However, I had no solid evidence. What was I supposed to tell the law? As it was, tensions were high simply because the workers that were there had never got the message they had the day off. Accusations with no proof would only have made things worse." He went on to say he had hoped to talk to Mr. Barkley before the gentleman inspected the mine, but he was pulled away on an emergency before the gentleman arrived. "I pulled back into town a mere hour after the mine collapsed."

"The only ones who were supposed to be in the mine were a few workers, Mr. Barkley and the boss?" Dusty leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. Repeating what he little remembered, he pressed Adam some more. "With what I remember, my gut now says I was supposed to be there. That being the case, I would think the records would list the names of the men who were supposed to be there."

"Don't you remember, when you woke up, Leah and I told you the office had had a small fire and the majority of the records had been destroyed." Adam walked back over to the empty chair and sat down. "Don't think that was an accident either…saw Martha around the building shortly before the fire broke out only, once again, all I had was speculation."

Again silence fell into the room, the significance of Adam's words sinking in. After a solid two minutes, Jarrod turned to Dustin. "We need to talk to Matt Simmons. If the mine collapsing was no accident, then murder and attempted murder need to be added to the charges against Martha Simmons. However before we do that, I…." Jarrod rubbed the temples of his forehead. "I put my original business on the back burner due to this matter, due to the fact that I'm sworn to uphold the law…and the law needed my help. Only, with everything Kyle and Adam have said, I have changed my mind." He sat up straight and looked his father and Heath in the eyes. "I came to Strawberry to meet you and Heath." He wasn't surprised when stunned looks appeared on his Father's and Heath's faces, nor did he stop talking. "I now think it's imperative that you know why. After all, if Adam and Kyle are right, I don't wish for Matt Simmons to be the one to tell you what I already know."

Heath stiffened while Dustin, who remembered the funny feeling he'd gotten when he'd seen Fred Madden, braced himself. "And just what do you know?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **The complete metamorphosis in concepts of filing and about filing cabinets occurred with the introduction of the lateral file which was first invented by Edwin G. Seibels in 1898. However, in this story, they were invented before that time.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _I came to Strawberry to meet you and Heath." He wasn't surprised when stunned looks appeared on his Father's and Heath's faces, nor did he stop talking. "I now think it's imperative that you know why. After all, if Adam and Kyle are right, I don't wish for Matt Simmons to be the one to tell you what I already know."_

 _Heath stiffened while Dustin, who remembered the funny feeling he'd gotten when he'd seen Fred Madden, braced himself. "And just what do you know?"_

Dustin, Heath and Jarrod stood in Dr. Michael's home office which set on the back side of the house. Dustin had barely asked what Jarrod knew when a knock had come at the door. It had been a Strawberry resident in need of the doctor. That being the case, Adam Michael had suggested the three talk in the office. "I get a feeling this is something I need to stay out of anyway' had been the man's exact words.

Jarrod surveyed the office as Heath shut the door behind them. One desk stood near the west wall while two chairs sat in front of the desk. There was a filing cabinet that stood next to the door. A few pictures and certificates hung on the walls.

"You might as well sit behind the desk." Dustin told Jarrod as he and Heath sat down in the chairs that sat in front of the desk.

That part, sitting behind a desk that wasn't his, made Jarrod feel uncomfortable. However, due to the fact he figured the Thomsons wished to sit together, he gave Dustin Thomson no argument. The moment Jarrod sat down, Dustin repeated his question. "What is it that you prefer we hear coming from you, not that sorry excuse of a brother-in-law of mine?"

Jarrod, who was sure he'd been less nervous on the day of his bar exam, took a deep breath and looked at Heath. "Do you remember the day Sheriff Madden talked to you?"

"Yes, friendly enough fellow only he seemed a bit uneasy. I figured it was because he was dealing with my aunt. You going to say there was more to it than that?" Heath leaned back, keeping his eyes on Jarrod.

Jarrod looked from Heath to Dustin and then back to Heath. The action again had Dustin remembering how he felt as if he'd known the Stockton sheriff. Before Jarrod could answer Heath's question, Dustin, who felt as if someone had just thrown cold water in his face, was sitting as straight as possible and throwing out his own question. "He saw me in my son, and told you?"

Jarrod shook his head and, taking another deep breath, replied. "He traveled out to our home and told my mother. I came down here intent on checking things out for her." He wasn't surprised when both men's eyes widened. No one had to tell either one what Jarrod was implying.

"You said what you already know." Dustin, regaining control of his shocked nerves, looked at Jarrod closer. A part of him didn't want to ask the next question, but he had to. If he didn't, he knew Heath would. "Are you claiming I'm your father? Are you, by chance, saying I'm the former mine owner Tom Barkley?"

Jarrod slowly nodded his head. "You look a lot like your brother; my late uncle slash stepfather, and Heath is the spitting image of you at that age. I'd bet everything I own that's exactly who you are."

A mixture of disbelief, confusion and a bit of anger appeared in both Dustin and Heath's eyes. "If that's the truth, I would think my…" Dustin's voice trailed off as Adam's words repeated themselves in his ears.

"Luckiest men on the earth…" Heath, feeling more than shocked himself, spoke up when his father's voice faded. "You and I have had a number of close calls in town over the years. _She_ was always screeching how we were the luckiest men on earth. _She_ had to have been behind a few of those 'accidents'! Killing you in that mine was the only way to get what she wanted," Heath, who no longer cared to even say his aunt's name, made no attempt to hide his anger.

Dustin knew how many times 'those relatives' had squawked that he and Leah should move out of state- or at least to another county. He also couldn't deny the accidents that could have claimed his life through the years. "And, she's been trying time and time again to get rid of me ever since, afraid I'd remember everything…and wanted you out of here simply because you look so much like me." He added, though he kept his eyes on Jarrod. He paused and then asked quietly, "Matt had nothing to do with the mining business. He may, or may not, know a thing."

Jarrod flicked his thumb. "He might not know everything, but I have a hard time believing he knows nothing."

Dustin, who's mind was whirling with questions, might have started asking them only-for a split second-he could literally hear the screams of the miners as the mine collapsed. That being the case, as much as he was dying to ask more about the family he'd unintentionally left behind-and the consequences he and Heath would face from a legal point of view-he pushed it aside for the sake of getting justice for the men who had perished in the mine so many years ago. "Let's go to the hotel. Matt should be there. How sober he is might be another story. Guess, the best we can hope for is he's sober enough to talk." Dustin held onto his canes and stood up. "Then, when this is all over, we can talk some more." He turned and headed towards the door. Heath, who had just as many questions as his father, glanced at Jarrod before following his father.

Jarrod wasted no time joining them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _Excerpt from Ch 11_

 _Dustin, who's mind was whirling with questions, might have started asking them only-for a split second-he could literally hear the screams of the miners as the mine collapsed. That being the case, as much as he was dying to ask more about the family he'd unintentionally left behind-and the consequences he and Heath would face from a legal point of view-he pushed it aside for the sake of getting justice for the men who had perished in the mine so many years ago. "Let's go to the hotel. Matt should be there. How sober he is might be another story. Guess, the best we can hope for is he's sober enough to talk."_

Matt Simmons was standing behind the hotel desk talking to a dark haired man who stood six feet tall with broad shoulders when Heath opened the front door of the establishment, and held it open while Dustin made his way into the establishment. Matt started to say something negative until Jarrod appeared in the doorway. Only after Jarrod had stepped inside, and Heath had shut the door, did Matt paste on a fake smile (more for the sake of the man he'd been talking to). "You need a room?" He looked at Jarrod, completely ignoring Tom and Heath.

It was all Jarrod could do not to reach out and punch Mr. Simmons's face. As it was he figured there was another way to 'hit' the irritating man and pull the rug out from underneath his feet. "My name is Jarrod Barkley." Jarrod emphasized the last name as he kept his voice firm. "I'm from Stockton." Again, Jarrod stressed the town he was from. He wasn't surprised when the man's eyes widened in shock. "We," he said as he nodded towards Tom and Heath, "want to talk to you." Jarrod's eyes were full of fire as he spoke-as were Heath's and Tom's. Jarrod wasn't surprised when the man's face paled.

For years the possibility of one of the Barkleys coming from Stockton had haunted Matt. He'd ran various comments and explanations he thought he might need. However, out of all the scenarios he'd come up with, he had never put Tom or Heath into them. After all, his wife had been so sure she'd succeed in either getting rid of 'the pests'-as she called her two unwanted relatives, or at least get them to leave town long before she was caught in her lies and crimes. Never, in his wildest dreams had he envisioned his wife behind bars and him looking into Tom, Heath and Jarrod Barkley's eyes-all full of fury. It had Matt thinking that his brother-in-law either had his memory back…or Jarrod had told Dustin his former identity. Never having met Jarrod before, all Matt could do was wonder about the exact relation between the two. However, desperate to find a way to get away from being questioned, Matt looked at the large build man-who was actually a gambler who, unknown to most people, was an associate of Matt's, and then back to his brother-in-law, nephew and Jarrod Barkley. "I have some business with this gentleman. You'll have to wait."

Heath started towards his uncle only to have his father speak up. "We'll wait on the couch." His eyes screamed 'if you think I'm leaving this hotel, you're crazier than I ever claimed Martha to be'. He headed for the couch while Jarrod sat down in the nearest chair.

Matt looked as if he was a fox cornered by three hounds. "We'll have to conduct our business in the backroom, sir." He nodded towards the back room. Not wishing to have others overhear their talk about gambling debts, the stranger did not argue and left with Matt. The moment the two disappeared Heath headed for the front door.

"What…" Jarrod started to ask only to have Heath explain there was a back door to the room.

"Ten to one my uncle intends to use that back door after his business with that gentleman is through." Heath hurried out the front door.

Jarrod didn't want his half-brother to try stop Matt from fleeing for the simple fact the man had help. He also hated the idea of leaving their father alone…heaven knows what Matt would do if he came back to the lobby instead. Tom solved the dilemma for him.

"I can still shoot." Tom, who thought the same thing as Heath, patted his sidearm.

Jarrod smiled and hurried out the door, praying like mad Matt Simmons did make a break for it. Once outside, it didn't take him long to catch up with Heath.

Naturally, Heath wasn't impressed that Jarrod had left Tom in the building by himself. However, before he could say anything Jarrod-who saw the disapproving look in his half-brother's eyes-quickly set the record straight. "If he hadn't sent me, I'd have been hard pressed to choose who to stick with." The whole time Jarrod was talking he and Heath were finding a place to wait that would enable them to see the back door and still give them protection if they should need it…which turned out to be behind a number of barrels roughly twenty feet from the back door.

Heath took advantage of the time and decided to get some questions he wanted answered. "How many siblings do you have?"

"One full brother, Nick…plus to half-siblings, Gene and Audra, from my mother's marriage to my Uncle Jim." Jarrod smiled as he replied. He wanted Heath to be aware of all Victoria's children.

"What does your stepfather think about you coming to Strawberry?" Heath, who wanted no trouble for his father, asked hesitantly.

Jarrod felt a short, stab in his heart and sighed. "Nothing, railroad killed him." He gave a shorten version of the trouble with the railroad and the farmers.

"Sounds like something Father would have done if he was there, never did like the big people treating the little man badly." Heath gave Jarrod a quick glance and then turned his gaze to the back door once more. He might have asked more of Jarrod only, sure enough, the back door began to open.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **Previously:**

" _Sounds like something Father would have done if he was there, never has liked the big people treating the little man badly." Heath gave Jarrod a quick glance and then turned his gaze to the back door once more. He might have asked more of Jarrod only, sure enough, the back door began to open._

Heath and Jarrod weren't surprised to see Matt Simmons and friend exiting the back of the hotel. Men like that seldom stuck around to be questioned by anyone; that is, if they could avoid it.

"Mr. Barkley told you we wanted to talk to you Uncle Matt!" Heath called out, using a sharp and serious tone of voice.

Matt swore and turn around, as did his friend. When his friend went for his gun, he, Matt, Jarrod and Heath were all shocked when a loud voice-that came from behind Matt and his friend- "DROP THE PISTOL AND THEN KICK IT AWAY FROM YOU!"

The stranger with Matt-whose name was actually David Thatcher-dropped his gun.

Matt stiffened when he heard the same voice snap, "WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"I don't have any firearm on me!" Matt yelled over his shoulder, and then lied through his teeth. "It's these men causing the trouble, not us! We were just trying to leave and get some business done!"

While this exchange was going on Heath, who had seen the shock in Jarrod's eyes replaced by a look of annoyance and laughter, asked, "Your brother?"

" _Our_ brother…Nick," Jarrod replied and then, with gun in hand, stepped out from behind the barrels. "That is a lie Mr. Simmons, one my brother will not fall for!"

' _Just how many sons does Tom Barkley have?'_ Matt thought as his face paled again.

"May I please leave?" Mr. Thatcher glared at Jarrod and Heath, while throwing a glance over his shoulder towards Nick.

"How long have you known Matt Simmons?" Jarrod asked, thinking if the man had known the Simmons for years, he might know something about the mines. However, the man's reply told him that was not the case.

"A couple of years, three at the most." Mr. Thatcher answered bluntly and without emotions. "Does that make a difference or not?"

"Yeah, it does." Jarrod answered, and then ordered the man to get of town.

"What about my pistol?" The man looked at the gun lying a good fifteen feet away.

"Get it, but don't try anything or it will be the last thing you do." Jarrod and Heath kept their eyes on the man until he'd retrieved his pistol and disappeared out of sight.

Once Mr. Thatcher had left, Jarrod looked at Nick-who had walked up behind Matt and had his gun pointed towards his back, to make sure the man did not try to escape. "I wasn't expecting you."

"We tried to send a telegram." Nick's eyes went from his brother, to Heath, to Matt and then back to Jarrod. "But, we were informed the telegraph office here had closed their doors. What's going on?"

"We?" Jarrod scanned the area-even as his heart skipped a beat. Surely, their mother wouldn't come down while the investigation was going on.

Nick, who had done enough damage in the barn to get rid of any extra energy, nodded. "We. Mother and I arrived a few moments ago. When we went into the hotel to ask directions to the Thomson home, Father asked me to come out here. Guess I lucked out and chose the right direction,"

"Your mother is with Father?" Heath stiffened, feeling as if someone was pulling his arms in both directions.

Nick nodded as took a hold of Matt's upper arm. "Got the impression, they wanted us to do our visiting indoors."

"In other words, Mother ordered us inside." Jarrod said at the same time as Heath only, naturally, Heath said 'Father'. The fact that they were in sync with each other when they spoke the words both amused and rattled the two men. Though, they wasted no more time talking as Nick forced Matt around the corner of the building, up the alley and then through the front door of the building.

An awkward silence enveloped the room as Nick forced Matt down into the chair Jarrod had been using before exiting the building. Nick then backed up into the nearest corner, to ensure the man didn't try anything.

Jarrod walked over to his mother, who sat in chair that was near the couch…though he remained standing while Heath joined Tom. Finally Victoria broke the silence, apologizing to Jarrod as she did so. "I know what Fred asked you to do and why, and I wasn't planning on getting in the middle of any investigation. All I wanted was to talk with your father and meet Heath." Since Tom, who in spite of how uncomfortable he felt inside, had given her a brief synopsis of what had been going on, she glared at Matt, who looked as if he wanted to crawl into the darkest cave he could, and demanded to be told what he knew. **"I grieved for a husband that never should have been separated from his family and I want answers!"** Victoria didn't care if she made Matt cringe with her raised voice; she was only speaking the truth.

Tom had to fight to keep a grin from spreading across his face. The moment Victoria had entered the hotel he'd felt like he'd met her before-even if her name had eluded him. He'd also had a feeling wash over him that here was a woman not to be crossed, one who was as strong as Leah had proven to be. The fact that it was she who had demanded answers before he did had him silently chuckling. Heath, Jarrod and Nick must have had similar feelings-as they were also fighting to keep serious looks upon their faces.

When Matt didn't answer, Victoria rose to her feet. "Either you can start talking or I will ask everyone but Nick to come with me. My oldest," she nodded towards Jarrod, "says Nick's like a bull in a china shop at times."

Before she could say anything else, she was amazed to hear Heath start laughing. She turned her head to see Heath looking from his father to Nick and then back to his father-the whole time laughing-or trying to stop laughing….and Tom looking at Heath as if to say 'why didn't you just say 'like father like son'? It made her smile inside; as she remembered how she'd said her second son was more like Tom than he knew, though she turned her face back towards Matt. "Maybe I should simply ask Jarrod and Heath to leave the room with me."

As serious as the situation was, it was all the Barkleys and 'Thomsons' could do to keep from busting up laughing as Matt went even paler than before. Matt, who had looked towards the door more than once-as if he hoped they'd get interrupted-slunk down into the chair and practically whimpered, "What do you want to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Matt, who had looked towards the door more than once-as if he hoped they'd get interrupted-slunk down into the chair and practically whimpered, "What do you want to know?"_

Jarrod looked at his mother and silently asked if he could take over. When she nodded slightly and sat down, he turned his face towards Matt. "Was the mine caving in an accident or not?"

"No, it wasn't. However," he stressed the word 'however', "I didn't become aware of that until after the fact." Matt, who was hoping he wasn't going to wind up behind bars as well, looked at Dusty. "And I never met you before Leah brought you to the hotel the first time. I had been out of town and had only been home; maybe, an hour before the cave-in. At the time, I honestly thought you were one of the miners." He shook his head as he looked at Victoria. "Leah hadn't even brought your husband to the hotel yet when you and your brother-in-law came town. As I said back then, as far as I knew no one had survived the mining accident."

"When did you find out there had been no 'accident', that the cave in was caused by human force?" Jarrod leaned slightly forward.

"When did you realize 'Dusty Thomson' was really our father?" Nick growled from where he stood…only to find Jarrod glaring at him-and telling him to go outside if he was going to interrupt again. Nick snarled again, but said nothing.

"So, when did you find out the truth-about everything?" Jarrod turned his attention back to Matt, who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

Matt removed a worn out, raggedy, red handkerchief from his pant pocket and wiped a bit of perspiration from off his forehead a few times. "After you," he said as he looked at Victoria, "left Strawberry with your brother-in-law, I began thinking how nervous Martha had been acting, how she seemed to hide any time any of the miners came into town. However, when my wife looked through the window and saw Leah and Dusty walking towards the mining office, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost." He took a deep breath and recalled the moment he learned the truth.

 _"It can't be! He can't be alive! He's supposed to be dead…in that mine!" Martha screeched as she regained control of herself._

 _Matt looked out the window and then back at his wife. How did she know who had, or hadn't been in the mine? For some reason that question, along with her recent actions when miners came to town, made Matt realize his wife might very well know something about the cave-in that others did not. With that thought, Matt recalled the last thing Phelps said to him as Matt was leaving town…words that made Matt question the possibility of Phelps actually owning any mine. "You'll see, that mine will have the name Phelps and Simmons on it before long."_

 _"That's Thomas Barkley isn't it? That cave in-Phelps and you had something to do with it, didn't you? You wanted Thomas Barkley out of the way. That's the truth isn't it?" Matt looked at his wife-both disgust and disbelief in his voice._

"She didn't have time to say anything before one of the new miners opened the door and let you in." Matt looked quickly at Tom, who was glaring at him-as was everyone else, and then looked away just as fast. "If you remember, I tried to talk a couple of times, but Martha always interrupted me. Once you left, she turned on me. She swore I'd meet the same fate you were supposed to have met if I ever said anything. When I made a comment about Phelps…can't rightly remember what it was now, she laughed hysterically. She said 'the fool didn't even know anyone was going to be in the mine. He placed dynamite in the mine the night before, next to the wall and behind some rocks. He attached an extremely long piece of fuse and strung it along the wall. The fuse, being black and set against a dark wall cave, blended in. Phelps then left town. As far as he knew, I was going to light the fuse a few hours after he departed. Only, what good would that have done? All Mr. Barkley would have done was get people to make the mine workable again. No, Phelps will keep his mouth shut – as no one will believe he didn't know I wanted Tom Barkley dead! And," she hissed, "before you ask, it's not my fault I didn't know there would be men who didn't get word they weren't supposed to go to work that day!" She then told me I'd better back her up on anything she said or did when it came to Dusty or she'd carry out the threat she'd just made to me. Quite frankly, I wondered why you and your brother-in-law didn't find your husband at Leah's." Matt felt silent, wondering what would happen now.

"The town's people said they hadn't seen Tom and," Victoria sighed, "We didn't knock on every door." She looked at Tom, regret in her eyes. "As you know, this town was huge at one time. We knocked on _a lot_ of doors and talked to _many_ people looking for you, told them I was your wife and you were the mine owner."

Tom sighed-as he fought to push his mixed up feelings aside and replied. "I was fighting for my life for three weeks. Leah, Hannah and Rachel were kept busy. They told me, once I regained consciousness, they had kept any visits to town short and talked to very little people. Also, with my conditions, they weren't accepting any visitors. The few who tried, were told one of the miners survived the cave in and they were tending to him. As far as they knew, I was one of the workers. You wouldn't have run into Leah or her friends."

Nick took a step towards Matt and exploded. "You could have told the law everything, including the threats she made to you!"

"No chance of that," Heath spoke up, disgust in his voice, "He's never had any back bone, think he gave it up the day he was born."

"HEATH THOMSON!" Tom snapped, though he wasn't yelling. "I might agree with you, but those types of sentiments can wait to be made another time." He then asked Jarrod what the law would do to Matt now.

"After repeating this to the law, probably nothing. I mean, the most he could be charged with is obstruction of justice-only it's been twenty seven years ago. Not only has the statute of limitations run out, his life was in danger. Still, is there any place we can keep him until I contact the proper authorizes and make sure?" Jarrod answered while keeping his eyes on Matt-who looked pitifully dejected.

"There's the old jail cells. Heath here has the keys as he was the sheriff's deputy until the sheriff moved away." Tom then looked around the room, before resting his eyes on Victoria. "Maybe, after Matt is behind bars, we can meet at my home and talk? That is, after I talk privately to Jarrod?"

Victoria, who figured her first husband wanted to ask legal questions whose answers-one way or the other-would have an impact on the whole family nodded. "Nick can help go with Heath and Matt to the jail cell. If you'll give me directions to the house, you can talk to Jarrod here." She looked at Nick, as if to say 'will you do that-without attacking Mr. Simmons?'

"Let's go." Nick looked at Heath, and then at Matt. "Sooner we get him in that cell the better, though-who's going to watch him once we get him there?"

Tom silently ran a few names through his head. However, before he could say anything out loud, Heath spoke up. "Why not ask ole' Hank to keep an eye on him?" Even as he asked the question, his eyes were laughing. Neither he or his father were surprised when Matt sat straight up and fear filled his eyes.

"You can't be serious! That old man is crazy!" Matt objected as he thought on the old gray haired, medium sized miner who still wandered around the streets of Strawberry.

"Maybe," Tom grinned from ear to ear. "But, he's not so crazy as to let any law breaker out of any cell. That is, if Heath is the one asking him." He looked at Heath and asked him if he knew where 'Ole' Hank' was.

"I have a good idea." Heath, glaring at Matt, stood up and told his uncle to get moving. Soon, he and Nick were walking out the door while Tom gave Victoria directions to his house. The whole time Jarrod was pondering every question his father might ask of him…something he just knew Tom was going to be doing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N *The first part of what Jarrod tells his father in this chapter concerning the law and Tom/Leah/Heath is fact – when it comes to the legal side of things. I'm pretty sure the last part would only work in "Barkley land".

Both Tom and Jarrod, who were now alone, looked around the hotel lobby. It was eerily silent, almost made them wish they had chosen to go someplace to talk…almost. Holding onto his canes, Tom stood up and made his way over to the hotel counter…which was as bare as could be. However, the shelves-which could not be seen by anyone in front of the counter, were another story. It wasn't long before a whiskey bottle and two shot glass were sitting on top of the counter. "I'd offer you something else, but this is the only drink available." Tom apologized to Jarrod.

"It will do." Jarrod, who had made his way over to the counter, picked up the glass his father offered, along with his father's. After all, it's not like Tom could walk with two canes and carry his drink as well. Nothing more was said until the two men were once again seated….and then neither one hid how uncomfortable they were from each other.

Tom swallowed his drink, set the glass on the coffee table that stood near the chair he was using, and then leaned forward… resting his elbows on his knees. "The moment I laid eyes on your mother I knew I should know her, so I don't doubt you when you say I am Tom Barkley and your father. If I had known who I was, I would have sent word what had happened, and then come home as soon as I could. Only I didn't, and I couldn't."

Jarrod could tell, by the look in his father's eyes, Tom wondered if his family truly accepted that fact…that he stayed away due to amnesia.

"I believe you, so does Mother and Nick." Jarrod assured him before asking Tom what he'd wanted to talk to him about. "I've a few ideas, only I don't want to assume anything." Assuming always led to one making a fool of themselves. At least, it always did from what Jarrod could see.

Tom, who was fighting a range of emotions, asked quietly how long it had taken Victoria to remarry.

Jarrod quickly decided that telling his father that her mother had been engaged shortly after she'd had him declared dead might make it sound as if she'd had the law declare Tom was no longer living just so she could marry Jim-and that wasn't the case. Truth was, she'd been convinced her husband was dead for a good five years, but the law made her wait seven before they'd do anything. "Eight years." Jarrod answered after a pain filled minute. He went on to tell Tom about Audra and Eugene.

"Was she happy with him? Was he good to her, to you and your brother, and to his own children?" Tom leaned back in his chair and looked Jarrod in the eye.

Jarrod nodded. "Very happy from what I could tell; and, yes, Uncle Jim was wonderful to everyone. Nick worshipped the ground he walked on." He wasn't surprised by the flash of pain that shot across his father's eyes.

"While I don't believe anyone should do that-worship another mortal being that is, I'm grateful to know I had a brother who lived his life in such a way as to have his stepson slash nephew admire him." Tom paused and then asked quietly, "What about my marriage to Leah? What about Heath?" He went on to say how a portion of the town had treated Heath. "Will the law look on him as illegitimate now?" Tom hated that idea…had for years. Maybe, if the truth was told, it had been the main force behind keeping Leah and he together on any bad days they'd had….not that they'd had very many, they hadn't.

Jarrod felt knots forming in his stomach. Out of the questions he'd come up with that his father could ask him, those had been on top of the list. "If you were to 'resurrect yourself', the law would not recognize your marriage to Leah-due to the fact that you married three years after the accident and were still considered Mother's husband. However, on the day you took back the name of Tom Barkley, you could fill out paperwork acknowledging Heath as your son. It would make him a Barkley and as legitimate as everyone else."

"And if I remain Dustin 'Dusty' Thomson?" Tom asked, still feeling as if he was being turned every which way possible.

Jarrod didn't answer for a moment. A good portion of him wanted his father to take back his rightful name. The other part understood very well it might not happen. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders. *"Dustin Thomson was never married before his marriage to Leah Simmons occurred. The validity of the marriage would not be in question, and Heath would remain a legitimate son born of that union."

"Would he be welcome on the ranch-no matter which name he had, no matter whether a relation was acknowledged or not?" Tom asking, hoping the son he could not remember would understand his primary concern was for the blonde haired son he knew.

"I cannot speak for the others." Jarrod glanced out the window-even if there was nothing new to see-and then back towards Tom. "However, I welcome the chance to get to know my half-brother-publicly acknowledged or not."

Again silence fell between the two gentleman. Jarrod relieving the scene with his father and the black stallion, and Tom dwelling on the fact that he had to have loved Victoria at one time, along with what he'd had Leah. "Right or wrong, and don't repeat this to Heath or I'll deny it, for the first time since Leah crossed over I'm glad she didn't survive her illness." Tom let out sigh and added, "I wish I knew what to do for your mother. Even if I do take the identity of Tom Barkley back, I'm sure I'm not the man I was all those years ago. For all intents and purposes the Tom Barkley she married did die in that mine. What is she going to expect from me?"

Jarrod, who felt sorry for his father-as Tom looked quite lost and confused. It made him grateful he had his memories. "Honesty. No matter which way things go, she'll want honesty from you…as will the rest of us."

A crooked smile similar to Heath's appeared on Tom's face. "I would be disappointed if you asked less of me." He again took a hold of his canes and stood up and then added-the grin still on his face, "How come all of a sudden I feel like a young child caught with his hand in a cookie jar?" He then exited the hotel and headed for his home.

Jarrod chuckled as he too stepped outside. However, any chuckling stopped when he saw Nick and Heath headed towards him. Both men looked tad bit upset. Since neither one looked as if they'd been in any sort of fist fight, Jarrod hoped it was nothing more than trying to come to terms with the day's revelations. "Guess I best find out for sure," Jarrod thought as he started walking towards Nick and Heath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Jarrod chuckled as he too stepped outside. However, any chuckling stopped when he saw Nick and Heath headed towards him. Both men looked somber. Since neither one looked as if they'd been in any sort of fist fight, Jarrod hoped it was nothing more than trying to come to terms with the day's revelations. "Guess I best find out for sure," Jarrod thought as he started walking towards Nick and Heath._

"Something wrong?" Jarrod looked from Heath to Nick. The three were standing in the middle of the street, not exactly dangerous as there was only a couple men off in the distance. "

"Maybe," Nick replied, a bit of an edge could be heard in his voice. "When I made an off handed remark about wishing I had seen father in miner's clothing, Matt Simmons denied ever seeing Father in anything but a business suit."

"And I told you, Father doesn't lie!" Heath hissed low. "If he says he was wearing miner's clothing that day, then he was! It's Uncle Matt that has to be lying!"

Jarrod, who had only recently been involved in a case where his client had suffered a head injury, could pretty well guess what had happened. "I don't think either man is lying." He wasn't surprised by the confused look on his brothers' faces.

"Have you gone crazy?" Nick swatted one hand through the air. "One of them has to be. It can't both way!"

"It can if you've suffered a head injury like Father did." Jarrod then told his brothers about his former client injuries. As he finished he said, "Doctor said it's not unusual for facts to be mixed up in one's head after such an injury. In my client's case, he had family members and friends that help straighten out the facts."

"But Father had no one," Heath shot Nick a triumphant glance. "So, most of his mind put himself as one of the workers, but a small part wanted him to remember why he was really there."

"I'd have to ask a professional doctor to be a hundred percent sure only, after the case with my client, I'd say it's very possible." Jarrod then added, "There's also the possibility that, due to not being in town for a while, Matt simply didn't see Father when he was in the mining clothes. I'd bet my career it's one of those two things. Though, I'd say that's a fact that can wait until later to discussed." The fact that he was sending what Nick called 'a Pappy look' to him, didn't pass by Nick.

Nick shook his head and did his best to relax. For Jarrod to say he'd put his career on the line, he had to pretty sure he was right….his brother also had a point when it came to head injuries or Matt could have missed seeing their father when he was in the other clothes. Nick then looked past Jarrod; he could see Tom making his way towards the livery stable. He's going to talk to Mother?" Nick looked back at Jarrod.

"Yes." Jarrod answered before gesturing towards the saloon and asking his new found brother, "Is it still opened?"

Heath looked in the direction Jarrod was pointing. While his first impulse was to follow his father, Heath wasn't crazy. He wasn't going to put himself between Tom and the woman who had once been his wife. Besides, Heath wanted to get to know Jarrod and Nick-even if he did have mixed emotions when it came to learning he had half-brothers, and two cousins. Nick had mentioned Audra and Gene while taking Matt to the jail. "Yeah, Charlie will probably keep that place open until the day he dies." He turned around and headed for the saloon with Jarrod following in. It took a few seconds but soon Nick had joined them.

While Jarrod, Heath and Nick sat down in the saloon and started playing poker-Jarrod figured it was as good as anything to do while they visited and got to know each other-Victoria was standing in the living room of Tom and Heath's home, looking out the window; she could see Tom driving up towards the house. Her mind turned the clock back twenty seven years, to the day Tom left for Strawberry.

 _Tom and Victoria walked hand in hand through an open field. Due to Tom's business adventures and Victoria's time with their two young sons, the couple had not had a lot of time alone. Now, with their good friends watching the boys, Tom and Victoria were enjoying some quiet time._

" _I love the boys only it sure is good to have some time with you." Tom stopped in the middle of the field and pulled his wife into his arms._

 _Victoria, who could read Tom better than anyone else could, was uneasy. She could tell something was bothering her husband. Social rules said she shouldn't press her husband to open up, she did anyway. "Whatever it is, may be I can help."_

 _Tom shook his head and brushed Victoria's hair to the side of her face. "Can you make the feeling I've been having all morning go away?" Tom asked and then explained. "It's almost like someone is telling me not to go to Strawberry. Maybe, I should cancel the trip, have Peter Ryker do the investigation instead."_

" _Ryker?" Victoria looked at her husband in disbelief. "You might as well as send Wally Miles down there if you do that." Wally knew nothing about mining and, in her book, neither did Mr. Ryker-even if the man did work in one._

" _It's that or go myself." Tom held her close, still wondering whether or not to hand the job to someone else._

" _Tom Barkley, I've never known you to shirk your responsibilities." Victoria gently chastised her husband as she gave him a peck on the cheek…a peck that turned into so much more._

"Oh, Tom," Victoria whispered as her heart pounded and she watched 'Dustin Thomson' park the buggy next to the house and then climb down. "I'm sorry. I should have urged you to listen to that gut feeling instead of pushing you down here." Though, she turned away from the window when Tom began making his way to the house. By the time he stepped into the house, she was waiting for him on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Oh, Tom," Victoria whispered as her heart pounded and she watched 'Dustin Thomson' park the buggy next to the house and then climb down. "I'm sorry. I should have urged you to listen to that gut feeling instead of pushing you down here." Though, she turned away from the window when Tom began making his way to the house. By the time he stepped into the house, she was waiting for him on the couch._

Victoria watched at Tom sat down in 'his chair', the one near the wood stove. Age had turned his blonde hair into more of a salt and pepper look. Still, he was as handsome as he'd ever been. Though, the moment that thought entered her mind, Victoria felt her insides turn red from embarrassment …especially since she remembered the thoughts that had crossed her mind the first day he'd walked into her father's freight business looking for work. Her inward reaction to seeing him, made Victoria glad Tom could not read her mind. Though, she didn't dwell on those thoughts but a couple of seconds. Twenty seven years had passed by. Both she and Tom had had other spouses in that time. Even with both those mates having crossed over, could there really be anything between them now?

For Tom's part, he looked upon the grand lady before his eyes. In her fine blue dress and beautiful matching hat, she looked like a queen to him. It made him feel like a pauper in his simple brown boots, brown pants and plaid shirt. He was also still trying to wrap his mind around the fact the two of them had actually been married at one time.

"You didn't always dress in suits." Victoria, who could pretty well guess why her former husband-who looked as comfortable as a fox cornered by a hunting dog-smiled.

Tom couldn't help it. He chuckled in spite of his nerves and gave her a crooked smile. "Only time anyone around here have seen me in a suit is on Sunday or at a funeral, suits and leather work never seemed to fit."

Silence again fell into the room, neither one really knowing what to say. Finally, Tom let out a slow and breath. "Honesty,"

"What?" Victoria, not quite sure what Tom was talking about, looked at him-curiosity.

"I asked him what I could do for you after all these years. He said to be honest with you, Jarrod that is." Tom leaned back, a somewhat sad look appeared in his eyes.

"Honesty on both sides always helps." Victoria smiled back and asked if he wanted to start…or have her start.

"That's the big question isn't it?" Tom rubbed his palms together, and apologized. "I wanted to remember who I was, really. They-the memories that is-just never came. In fact, the only new memory that has come to me in all these years is that I saw a shadow I should know, but don't. Well, with the revelations we'd had today, I strongly feel it may very well have been my sister-in-law's shadow." The sad look changed into one that begged her to believe he wasn't lying-which he wasn't.

"I believe you." Victoria took a deep breath. "Life isn't always what we want it to be." She paused and then, cautiously, asked him when he had married Leah and what she was like.

"Three years after the accident. Took two years to accept the fact that I wasn't going to remember anything and, as Leah pointed out, Dustin Thomson had no one." Tom shrugged his shoulders. "She was a good woman, hard worker, good housekeeper, good cook, 'Dusty's' best friend and-in spite of the way her sister-in-law was treating me-stood by me and gave us a son. Good man-even if I wanted to take him out to the barn and tan his back side when he ran off and joined the war. He was far too young see any part of the war." After another moment of silence, he admitted he had asked Jarrod about Victoria and all that their oldest had told him. "Iam grateful to know the family I forgot had someone to watch over them."

"I loved Jim as much as I loved you." Victoria got a faraway look in her eye and then sighed. "Railroad bosses' didn't like the Barkley backbone."

Tom shocked her when he said he knew. "After Jarrod and I talked, I remembered something I'd read in the newspaper during that time period. I stopped by the old newspaper office-which locked their doors yesterday-and looked through the archives that had been left behind. I found Jim's obituary and re-read it. I _am_ grateful you and the boys had him."

Victoria felt a huge part of the load she'd been carrying around with her lifted off her shoulders, and then did her best to lift one she was sure Tom had been carrying around with him upon learning the truth. "And I'm grateful you have not been alone either." She could tell she'd been right when Tom's eyes grew a bit brighter than they had been…though she could pretty well guess why they still held a bit of turmoil in them as well. "You don't want to go back to being Tom Barkley, do you?"

Tom bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. He'd never felt so torn before…well, not that he could remember anyway. Again, _honesty_ rang in his ears. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. "When I asked Jarrod about all the legalities, he told me all my options." He then listed all the options their oldest had handed him. "I don't know. I don't want society to mar Leah's good name, and Heath's been treated bad enough as it is. Though, that is all in the past. Most everyone who knows him treats him with respect now, though there's a few who still give him a hard time. If I changed both our names, I fear he would suffer again. Society would make sure of that. Only, I don't want to hurt your or our boys again either. After all, this time I'd know I was doing it. Then there's your other children to think about. Jarrod told me you and my brother had a boy and a girl. How are they going to handle all this?" He bowed his head again, running his hand through his hair as he did so….a habit he did not know he'd had since childhood-one meaning extreme frustration on his end.

Victoria, who easily recognized the gesture and what it meant, couldn't blame Tom for feeling frustrated…nor could she tell him he was wrong when it came to what he'd said about Leah's reputation and the way Heath would be looked at. Some people wouldn't care if the law recognized Heath as Tom's son and thus, legally, legitimate. However, she could help do something about the last part. "The only way you'd hurt me or our sons is to lie to yourself and to us. When it comes to Audra and Gene, they are old enough to be told everything… and old enough to handle the situation as adults. If they choose not to, they'll have myself, Jarrod and Nick to deal with." She then leaned forward and surprised Tom by asking him if he'd agree with her talking to Nick about him and Heath working on the ranch…no matter what identity Tom chose to go by. "We always have something around the ranch that needs fixing and, if by chance you know anything about horses-we could always use an opinion on the horses we look at. No matter what happens-or doesn't- between you and I, we would still like to get to know you again…along with Heath. How can any of us really do that if you stay in this place? The town is practically dead."

For the first time since Jarrod had told him who he was, Tom felt lighter than he had in ages. "I've been debating on whether or not to talk to Heath about moving away from Strawberry. Go ahead, talk to Nick." The moment he'd given his consent, Tom and Victoria both found themselves truly relaxing and visiting-something they had both wanted to do from the beginning but had been too uptight to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Heath, who had arrived home, sat on the couch in his and his father's living room. Victoria had left with Jarrod-who had told Victoria and Tom that Nick had gone back to the hotel. The two Barkleys were using two of the rooms at hotel. "Compliments of Mr. Simmons," had been Jarrod's exact words. Since his eyes had been dancing as he spoke, his mother, Tom and Heath all knew it meant 'he's giving us the rooms free in hopes of avoiding jail time. When Tom had, once again, asked if that was a possibility of his brother-in-law serving time, Jarrod had given him the same answer as before. He'd then added, "But I'm not arguing with free rooms. What money we save we can use on the food bill on the way home. Nick eats like a horse." The comment had earned the oldest Barkley son another crooked smile from Heath…which earned the blonde haired Barkley another playful glare from Tom. Now, with their company gone, Tom was telling Heath everything. By the time he finished, Heath had no troubling knowing what he had to say.

"She's right about Strawberry, been meaning to push the subject before now. I mean, the idea of us leaving this place. There's no work for either one of us here." Heath kicked one of his legs over his other one and leaned back, resting his arm on the side of the couch. "As far as what you do, don't let me stop you from going back to a name that never should have been taken from you…and don't tell me Mother wouldn't understand. Anyone who really knew her, never condemned her in the beginning. Only people like ' _those relatives_ '," after hearing what Matt had to say, Heath couldn't bring himself to say Matt or Martha's names, "ever held -or will hold- anything like that against me."

While it made Tom smile wide to hear Heath speak those words, what he'd said to Victoria stood…he didn't know that he could risk hearing anyone bad mouthing Leah or Heath. "Time will tell what I will do with my name, if I do anything. Only, for now, Victoria Barkley is supposed to be seeing what she can do about securing us jobs on their ranch. Guess her son Nick does the hiring-at least, he's the one she says she'll talk to." Tom's eyebrows turned slightly downward when a large crooked grin appeared on Heath's face, and his eyes started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Tom gave Heath a 'and don't dance around the issue' look.

"Nothing much…just played a bit of poker with him and Jarrod before Jarrod and I came back here." Heath's eyes were still laughing as he made the reply.

Tom shook his head. If anyone played poker better than he did, it was Heath. "How much did you take him for?"

"Forty dollars between him and Jarrod," Heath then chuckled again as he told how the dark haired rancher had bowed out-demanding to know how Heath had learned to play poker so well. "Jarrod quickly told him to behave himself. He said 'Nick just doesn't like the fact that someone actually beat him'. Almost told the two of them they needed to play you, but decided against it."

"Good thing," Tom started laughing as well, "Don't want my own son throwing me off the ranch before I ever step foot on it! That is, if we do wind up going there."

While Tom and Heath talk about the necessity of leaving Strawberry, and discussing the possibility of working on the Barkley ranch, Victoria was once again sitting in the hotel foyer-only this time it was to tell Jarrod and Nick exactly what had been said between 'Dustin/Dusty'…along with the option she'd suggested. Because she expected Nick to explode and Jarrod to calm him down, she was surprised when Jarrod-who was sitting on the couch- simply looked at Nick –who was leaning against the check-in counter. The hot tempered rancher let out a long sigh.

"Let me guess, you two have already discussed this." Victoria sat down in the chair closest to the door.

"When we got back here," Jarrod replied, and then told her of the card game and the visit they had. "I told Nick that I thought we should do as you just suggested. It would give us the time to get to know each other no matter what happens between you and Father." Jarrod paused and then added he thought it would make it easier for Tom and Victoria to get to know each other again if Tom was on the ranch. "If someone notices the family resemblance and says anything, all we have to do is to say they are free to do some family history work and find the relation. Well, everyone but McColl, Silas and Fred. They're the only ones who really knew Father-so, I suggested Nick talk to McColl while Mother talks to Silas. I can visit Fred. I'm sure those three will keep quiet if we ask them too."

"And you?" Victoria looked at Nick, who she could see was having a struggle going on inside him.

Nick didn't answer right away. While he had been successful in controlling himself and being pleasant enough up to now, the pressure had been building up. He knew he had to say what had been on his mind ever since they'd confirmed Dustin Thomson was indeed Tom Barkely only…he didn't want to upset his mother either.

Victoria, who could pretty well guess what was going on, pressed him some more. "You've never hesitated to speak your mind before; don't start now."

"Fine," Nick stepped away from the counter. "If Dustin Thomson goes back to being Tom Barkley, will I be expected to call him Father? Will he want the ranch back?" The tone in his voice left no room to doubt one fact…he was against either idea.

While Victoria was taken a back-just a little-she wasn't shocked. After all, Nick had been a mere one year old when Tom disappeared. The only 'father' he'd had in his life had been Jim Barkley-even if the man hadn't actually become his stepfather until Nick was nine. That being the case, she inwardly sighed before shaking her head. "No, I won't ask you to call him any such thing…as long as you still show him respect. I'll make sure he doesn't ask you to either-though, somehow, I think he'll more than understand. When it comes to the ranch, it was deeded over to your stepfather when we married, and his will clearly left any final decision connected to the ranch to you. The other businesses will remain in the family's possession with Jarrod having final say on them. Nothing can change that. So…will you hire them if they ask?"

Nick headed for the door. "Heath can work with the other men, and I'm sure between McColl, Ciego and myself we can find something for Dusty to do. Now, there's got to be a few boards I can get away with breaking. Maybe even find some old cans I can use as target practice. And don't worry," he said as he looked at Jarrod, "I'll stay away from the jail." The comment earned him small chuckles and 'you'd better' from both his mother and his oldest brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Tom was sitting next to a table working on a harness when the barn door opened. Since Jarrod was in town and Nick, along with Heath, were supposed to be branding cattle, 'Mr. Thomson' was surprised when the dark haired rancher walked through the doorway. While he was sure the rancher hadn't come to visit him, Tom saw no reason to be impolite. "Hello," he said as he continued working on the harness. "Thought you were with Heath **.** "

"I was," Nick walked over to some plain brown cupboards that held various, smaller, tools and opened the doors up. "Something came up." He began looking through the tools. The whole time he was thinking on the chastisement he'd received from his mother before leaving the house.

" _We've been home for quite some time now and, from what I hear, you have yet to speak more than a few words to him." Victoria was sitting at the dining room table glaring at her middle son…who wanted nothing more than to get to work outside._

" _I'm being polite." Nick shot back, a little too quickly…and then apologized. "Look, up to now I think I've handled everything pretty well." He looked at his mother as if to dare her to deny it._

" _Yes, you have. I will give you that much. However," Victoria sighed, "there's a difference between social politeness and friendliness." She sat back and rested her hands on her lap. "I'm not asking you to call a man you never knew Father, and neither is he. I'm asking you to give him a chance to be your friend. He's my friend. The others are allowing him to be their friend. Are you going to continue to hold what life threw at your father against him?"_

Nick found what he wanted, shut the cupboard doors and started to head for the barn doors. Only, his mother's words kept repeating themselves in his ears. Slowly he turned and took a good look at Tom. The man's attention was back on the harness he was fixing. Jarrod was right. Tom did look a lot like Jim. With that admission, Nick realized he had secretly resented a father he didn't remember being alive and Jim being gone. He also had to admit Jarrod was right when he said he agreed with Leah… 'Dustin Thomson' had just as much right to have a companion as anyone else did. Upon admitting that, Nick recalled a portion of a conversation Jarrod and Tom had had while they and Nick were in the living room shortly after Tom and Heath had arrived on the ranch. At the time, Nick had remained silent. Now….he took a deep breath. "She was right."

Naturally, not knowing what Nick had been thinking, Tom looked up from the harness with a look of confusion in his eyes. "She? Your mother? About what?"

"No, Leah." Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm glad she was there for you." He walked out the door before Tom could say anything. Had Nick waited he would have seen a huge smile spread across Tom's face and received a 'thank you'. As it was Tom's smiled remained where it was, and he went back to work.

While Nick was talking to Tom, Gene was talking to Audra… he'd found out she wasn't adjusting as well to Tom being around as much as the family thought she was when he'd overheard her talking to the dog she'd recently adopted.

"I only asked what he's done." Gene sat on the side of Audra's bed. "Besides not being Father," He knew that was on the blunt side only-sometimes-his sister was as bullheaded and hot tempered as Nick. In fact, if it wasn't for the years between them, Gene could have sworn the two half-siblings could be twins when it came to their temperaments.

Audra stood up and walked over to the window. She could see Coco hitched to the fence closest to the barn. It surprised her…as she knew where Tom was due to the fact her mother had said something about the harness just that morning when Tom and Heath had showed up for work. The two newest employees were living in a spare house on the ranch. She saw Nick come out of the barn actually smiling as he mounted Coco and riding away.

"Sis?" Gene interrupted her thoughts as he step up beside her.

"Nick just left the barn; he was smiling." Audra kept her eyes on the window.

Gene might have thought she was trying to change subjects only he too knew where Tom was and what he was doing. Why the pieces fell into place for him was something Gene accepted he may never know, only he too realized what the main problem was. "Maybe you should let go of your resentment as well."

Audra turned away from the window faster than Gene thought possible. She had every intention of asking her baby brother what he was talking about only problem was….she already knew. "He wasn't supposed to die."

Gene put his arm around Audra's shoulders. "We had a good father and, from what Mother says, so did Jarrod and Nick. She says Uncle Tom was a good man back then. Everything I now see tells me he still is…he's simply missing a part of his past. Won't you drop the hostility I heard in your voice while you were talking to the dog-even if you are polite enough- and really accept Uncle Tom? You've accepted Heath without a problem."

As she thought on her cousin, slowly a small smile spread over Audra's face. The two of them had already pulled a few pranks on Nick and Gene. "Guess it's a two for one package huh?"

Gene, who knew exactly what she was remembering, laughed and nodded. "From what I hear, Uncle Tom has a wicked sense of humor himself at times. I suggest the two of you don't go too wild with your pranks. Uncle Tom may just decide to join the games!"

Audra rolled her eyes and started laughing harder, as did Gene.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Tom, who had been back in Stockton for three months, made his way down the boardwalk that led to Jarrod's office. He wasn't surprised when no one turned their heads as he passed by. After all, from what Victoria had told him…the place had grown since he was presumed dead. Only McColl, Silas and Fred had really taken time to take a solid look at him. 'You've aged, but I can still see the Tom I knew in you. I think some of the older residents would realize who you really are… if they weren't so convinced you were dead and would take a closer look' had been Fred's exact words. Silas and McColl had voiced similar thoughts, but all three men were abiding by his and the Barkleys' wishes and saying nothing but that the family had hired a widower and his grown son to work on the ranch.

As he drew close to his son's law office he heard two men talking about the railroad. He was troubled when they made it sound as if trouble might be coming again. Though, instead of confronting them, he stepped inside Jarrod's office…deciding to ask Jarrod if he'd heard anything. That is, after Jarrod and he talked about the matter that brought Tom into town in the first place.

Jarrod, who had his office door open, saw his father in the hallway. He quickly rose to his feet and hurried over to the door. "Come in, Dusty." Jarrod called out to Tom when the gentleman started to go into another room, something that did not surprise Jarrod-as his father had never been to the office before.

Tom turned away from wrong door and walked into Jarrod's office. His eyes widened at all the shelves and books he saw, along with all the expensive furniture he saw. "You've done well for yourself." Tom sat down on the chair that Jarrod had pulled away from the desk before sitting down in his own chair.

"I do all right." Jarrod smiled and then grew serious, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. "You came to see what if, anything, I have found out about Martha, Mr. Phelps and the consequences of their actions, along with any consequences for Matt." He leaned back in his chair.

Tom nodded. "Like it or not, I need to know."

"Matt testified against Mr. Phelps and, while the law couldn't force him to testify against his own wife, he voluntarily did so. Due to his wife's threats-and his willingness to testify in court, he walked away a free man, said something about moving as far away from Strawberry as he could."

Tom wasn't surprised…and even found himself happy for Matt. If the man voluntarily testified against Martha, there might be some hope for him yet…maybe. "What about the other two? What will happen to them?"

Jarrod shook his head as picked up a piece of paper that lay on his desk. He flicked the paper back and forth. "Mr. Phelps was acquitted of any murder or attempted murder charges…Matt told the jury the same thing he told us- the man was clueless as to Mrs. Simmons' intentions. However, he's has been sentence to ten years in the state penitentiary…would have been less only he didn't just have planting the dynamite at the mine to answer for. There were other, unrelated, charges against him."

When Jarrod fell silent, and had not said a word about Tom's sister-in-law, Tom felt knots form in his stomach. As much as he loathed the woman, he hated the thought of any woman hanging…and, to him, Jarrod's silence made him sure that's what Martha's fate would be. Tom might have not pushed the subject only he'd promised Heath he'd tell him everything when Tom went back to the ranch. "My sister-in-law?"

Jarrod didn't answer for a moment and then, hesitantly, told his father what news had arrived in Jarrod's office that morning. "She planned your murder-even at the cost of knowing the boss and two other workers would die as well. When it comes to the other workers, it doesn't matter if she didn't know they never got the news they had the day off. They died as a direct result of her effort to kill you."

"They're hanging her." Tom stated flatly, no emotion in his voice.

Again, Jarrod remained silent for a moment and then let out a breath and shook his head. "They won't have to. She took her own life; they found her in her cell early this morning. She'd ripped the bed sheet up and used it as a rope."

Tom was startled, but not completely shocked. "Yellow and bad to the end," he muttered. He then surprised Jarrod and asked him if he'd heard the same talk about the railroad that Tom had-that they were planning to try and take the farmers' land again.

"Some, don't know how much truth there is in it. When I find out, I'll make sure everyone on the ranch knows."

Jarrod told him, and then leaned forward. He could see Tom had something else on his mind. "Do you have something else on your mind?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing you can help me with, I'm sure."

"Try me." Jarrod smiled and leaned back again.

"I promise you…there's nothing you can do. Still, I guess it won't hurt to admit what's bothering me. When I arrived back here in Stockton, I had the same experience with Silas and McColl that I had with Fred and your mother. I knew I should know them, but I don't. Various places have a familiar feel to them, but nothing comes. I wish there was a way to get my memories back."

Jarrod felt as if someone was twisting and turning his heart. "When I was young, you and Mother would always tell me there was a time for everything. You said I just needed to be patient."

Tom couldn't help but start chuckling. "You sure I said that? Patient isn't always one of my strong points."

Jarrod laughed and admitted that Victoria had said it to him far more than Tom had. "Well, from what little I remember she did."

"I don't know how patient I can be. I mean, if there's a time for everything, I want 'a time to remember' to find it's way here… like yesterday." Tom said with another chuckle.

 _"Now you really are sounding like Nick."_ Jarrod thought silently. However, out loud, he simply chuckled along with his father before Tom excused himself and headed back to the ranch.


	21. Chapter 21

A Time to Remember Author's

Note: AU doesn't have the Barkleys rushing to the Sample farm fire that witnessed by Audra, Heath, and the sheriff as they are leaving Stockton.

A/N I can't remember which chapter I put this note; however, I stating once again that, if someone is talking to Tom they will say Dusty. Other than that...I'm typing Tom.

A cold wind was blowing through the ranch as Victoria-wearing a winter coat, stood on the verandah. Off in the distance she could see Heath and Nick branding some cattle. Tom could be seen near the barn, sitting in a chair next to a table that had been set up a few hours before. He was mending a harness. Tom and Heath had been working on the ranch for four months, and had proven to be very hardworking and trustworthy…not that she had been surprised. If anything, she'd been grateful to see that-in spite of his amnesia-Tom's integrity had not only remained intact, but Heath had taken on the same trait as he'd grown into a man. Turning around, Victoria made her way through the house and out then out a side door and towards Tom…her mind on the day she, Nick and Jarrod had arrived home and the subsequent talk with Audra and Gene.

 _Audra and Gene sat on the sofa dumbfounded at what they'd just heard. Like their uncle Tom, they had a lot of questions…and Jarrod, who had been asked by Victoria to answer them, answered the best he could. "Unless they say different, Dusty Thomson is Mr. Thomson to you. Heath has said to simply call him Heath, for the same reason Nick and I call have others call us by our first names….no one has to guess who they're speaking too. Question now is, will you remain silent for all our sakes. This has turned everyone's world upside down."_

 _Gene shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird to think your father's alive, and I can't even call him uncle. However, if it's what you, Mother and Nick want, I can live with it. I'll be back in school by the time they get here anyway. By the time I come home again, I'll have had time to adjust to this."_

 _All eyes turned to Audra. The young woman, who had heard so much about 'the late Tom Barkley', didn't know what to think. Still, she respected her mother. "Gene's right. This is all weird only I'll remain silent."_

Gene and Audra had remained silent, as had McColl and Fred once they'd been told everything. The only other person who knew the truth was Silas. Victoria had cornered their long time butler and confessed everything the moment he'd returned home from visiting some friends. It had made it so the last four months had gone fairly smoothly as they all got to know Tom and Heath.

"Something wrong?" Tom quit his work and straightened up when Victoria leaned against one of the poles in front of the barn.

"Jarrod talk to you this morning?" She looked at Tom, her eyes saying she didn't want to tell him something he'd already been told.

"Yes," Tom sighed and put his tools on the table. "Railroad's making trouble again. They want the farmers' land." He paused and then asked, "Did you come out to ask me if I'm going to get involved?"

Victoria felt a huge struggle going on inside her. Over the past four months, she had found herself slowly falling in love with Tom all over again-what name he was using didn't matter to her anymore. Only, now with more trouble coming their way, she could once again see Jim's lifeless body being brought home by Jarrod and Nick. With that she had to admit she was afraid of losing Tom a second time. "Yes, I'd like to know."

Tom had thought long on hard on the matter. A part of him didn't want to push his luck only the other part-the larger part-knew he couldn't just sit by and do nothing. The farmers needed all the support they could get. "There's not much I can do with those." Tom gestured towards his nearby canes that were propped up against the table. "However; if push comes to shove, I can still sit inside a house near a window with a rifle in my hands, or even lean against the wall next to the doorway. I've told that much to the boys."

Victoria knew when Tom said 'boys' he was meaning everyone from Jarrod down to Gene-who had only just returned home from Berkley a few days ago. "You might be killed."

Tom was stunned to look into her eyes and realize it wasn't just concern for a friend that motivated her words. He was also caught by surprise when he had to admit what he'd been struggling to deny the past few weeks…he had fallen in love with her as well. "Maybe," Tom stood up, leaning against the table as he did so. Holding onto the table with one hand, he held out his hand and took a hold of Victoria's hand…a gesture she did not fight. He pulled her gently towards him-another thing she did not fight. In no time at all, he had his arms around Victoria. "The boys have already talked it out. If push comes to shove, they'll fight alongside the farmers. Are you asking me to stand aside and do nothing?"

Victoria wasn't blind. She could see the struggle going on inside of Tom. She knew how hard it was, at times, to do what a person needed to do. She also knew she would only make it harder for him and 'the boys'-as he was always saying – if she didn't back them up. "No, of course not. I just…" for the first time in years, Victoria struggled to find the words she wanted to say.

Tom smiled as he removed his hands from her and placed them on each side of her face. "I don't have to remember my past to admit I love you too." Before Victoria had time to say anything, Tom was kissing her, an action that caused her to wrap her arms around him…gladly returning the lingering kiss.

While Tom and Victoria did not know it, Nick, Heath and Jarrod were watching from a distance. None of them were surprised-as they'd 'seen this coming' for quite a while. Still, neither Jarrod nor Heath were surprised by the mixed feelings they saw in Nick's eyes.

"You going to be able to support them?" Jarrod asked while Heath's eyes asked the same thing.

After a moment, Nick surprised both his brothers when the appearance of a man in turmoil disappeared and one of slight amusement replaced it. "Guess I should at least call him Dusty. I mean, as much as a part of me thinks different, I can't see him switching his name. I mean, he's been Dustin Thomson almost as long as he was Tom Barkley." He then turned his horse around. "We best go talk to Frank, see if what we heard in town was right or not. If it's right, we can tell Dusty everything later. Think he's a bit too busy to go with us at the moment."

Jarrod and Heath both chuckled at the comment before they exchanged glances. When it came to the name their father used, they agreed with what Nick had just said. Silently they sighed and followed Nick. As they did so, each could hear the word spoken by McColl when they were in town. _'Railroad's got an order to evict the Samples from their farm. Frank says he's not giving up without a fight. I hear they're having a meeting to discuss the matter. I'm going to check it out. You should too.'_

"If it comes down to another fight," Jarrod shot a look upwards, "Don't take him away a second time, please. _"_


	22. Chapter 22

A Time to Remember Chapter Twenty Two

A/N The credits on Palm of Glory list Mr. Sample's first name as John. However, both Jarrod and the sheriff call him Frank. So…I'm sticking with Frank Sample.

A/N In this AU the fight at Samples' farm is on a different time line, and no mention of the courthouse opening at nine o'clock either.

Nick, Heath, Jarrod and Gene (the youngest Barkley had arrived home the night before) stood in Frank Sample's yard; there were at least fifty other men standing in the yard with them. The fact that they were all angry with the railroad for what they saw as flat out greed and robbery was as clear as day.

"They've already burned a couple of our friends out!" Mr. Sample was standing on his porch waving a paper in his hands. He had been notified he needed to vacate his farm on Sunday, something he was adamantly refusing to do. "I'd rather die than to roll over to their demands! They'll just keep taking our lands if we don't stop them! Now, I want to know who will stand with me!"

Murmurs and rumblings ran through the crowd, some for the idea-others held back. "He's right you know." Nick looked at Jarrod, knowing his brother wanted to take the matter to court. "The railroad has no plans to deal with any of this in court; it's why they gave him the notice on a Friday-after the courts were closed, and told him to be out by Sunday." He left his brothers and climbed the steps that led up to Sample's home. It was an action that had more than one man walking over and joining Mr. Sample and Nick. Before Jarrod and Heath could say or do anything, they were surprised to see Tom driving into the yard in his buggy. Due to the fact that he walked with canes, complete silence fell among the group as Tom climbed down and made his way towards Frank and Nick.

"Father," Heath stepped forward only to be stopped when Tom looked and shook his head.

"I told you, I can sit next to the window and use a rifle, or lean against the wall next to an open door. We can't let the railroad drive him off his land." It wasn't long before Tom stood alongside their neighbor and Nick…which naturally meant Heath was next to him in a heartbeat, along with Gene. All three men looked at Jarrod.

Jarrod watched as one by one others joined his father and his brothers. As he did so, he silently recounted the trouble with the railroad that led to Jim Barkley's death. So many times it seemed like the 'little man' got pushed aside by men who had nothing but their own interests at heart. Oh, they could say all the right things, make it appear they had the good of the people at heart only the bottom line was…all the railroad really cared about was their pocket books. His stepfather's death had proven that. He looked away from the few men who were still standing in the yard and back to the Sample home. His father, brothers and half-brother were still looking at him.

~oOo~

While her sons and Tom were at the meeting at Sample's farm, Victoria was sitting on the sofa that sat in the Billiard room; Audra was with her. The young woman had very mixed feelings about the brewing trouble.

Audra, who had her mind on her brothers, cousin and uncle, looked at her mother. "What if there is a fight? What if one of them is killed?"

Victoria said nothing at first as she ran the past few months though her mind. They had gotten to know each other, even if there had been minor bumps along the way. There might not be the strongest possible relationship between the Barkley men; however, there _was_ a bond between Tom and all his sons, along with his nephew. Was that union going to be severed by the latest struggle with the railroad? She wasn't sure only she knew one thing for sure. She and Audra had to back up the men's choices. "I fear there will be fighting and, yes, I'm sure some men on both sides will be killed." Victoria turned to her daughter and covered Audra's hand with hers. "We can only pray with everything we have in us that your uncle, brothers and cousin are alive when the dust clears-as it were."

Because Audra had never seen Tom or Victoria kissing, she was taken aback by the look of one who had more than a friendly hope all would be well when Victoria said 'your uncle' appear in her mother's eyes. It made Audra realize what Jarrod, Nick and Heath already knew…and backed up what Gene had told her the night before. _'I've seen the way Dusty looks at Mother, and the way she's starting to look at him. I tell you, they're falling back in love with each other'_ had been her youngest brother's exact words.

"If Dusty survives the fight you fear is coming, are you going to marry him? Will you change your name to Thomson or will he finally change his name back to Tom Barkley?" Audra really didn't mind if her mother married Tom again, but the idea of her taking another last name when it should be Barkley bothered her a great deal.

Victoria took a deep breath as she stood up and headed for the verandah, telling Audra to go with her. Soon the two were leaning against the railing that surrounded the verandah. The gentle wind felt great and Victoria let it caress her face before turning to her daughter…who seemed to be trying to relax and let the wind sooth her as well. "I'll tell you the same thing when your brothers cornered me about this very subject this morning. Dusty may not be the Tom I knew so many years ago. However, the important things, the qualities I fell in love with, have not changed. He's still works as hard as he can-even with the condition he lives with. He's honest. On top of that, he's loyal to Heath and has-from what I can see- become loyal to Nick, Jarrod and the rest of us. I'm sure that loyalty will only increase as time passes by. What name he uses, does it really matter?" Victoria raised one eyebrow as she asked the question.

Audra frowned. "What did they say? What did Nick say?"

Victoria had to silently chuckle. Audra had never vocally admitted it, but she sought Nick's approval more than anyone else's. "They _all_ said they had to admit it shouldn't make a difference. What do you say?"

Audra continued to frown for a moment, and then slowly shook her head as a small smile appeared instead. "I just wanted to be able to call him Uncle To…" she cut her sentence short when she and her mother heard the sound of approaching horses…horses that sounded like they were being pushed to the limit.


	23. Last Chapter and Epilogue

Chapter Twenty Three

A/N Unless I'm forgetting something, McColl's family (or lack of one) was never mentioned on the show. So-in this AU-he gets a son.

Victoria sat by Tom's bedside. Her first husband had been brought to the ranch in a wagon, just like Jim had only – he was still alive. Afterwards, they'd laid him in the spare room which, while not the largest room in the house, was still good sized. It held the bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a small round table. There was even a built in bookshelf in the room. The doctor hadn't taken long to arrive-as he'd been sent for at the very same time Tom was being laid in the wagon. She prayed Tom would remain with them. Jarrod and Nick stood at the foot of the bed while Heath leaned against the window that was next to the bed. Audra and Gene were both seated in chairs that had been brought into the room. Since the doctor had finished operating and left-after saying he'd check in the next day, Victoria turned to the unanswered questions she had.

Victoria looked at her children and Heath. None of what had taken place at Sample's farm made any sense to her. "I thought the Samples had until Sunday night to move. What happened?"

"Their men moved too soon." Nick growled as he took a hold of the bedframe, seeing no reason to hide the fact he was still very upset by the unplanned battle. "If McColl's son hadn't been out hunting, we wouldn't have been prepared for what those men planned to be an ambush."

Jarrod took over when he saw the confusion in the others eyes rise. "*Jason McColl had ridden onto the farm as if there was a fire. He started rambling how he'd seen them, overheard their plans; however, they hadn't seen him. We had to get the boy to slow down and explain. Fortunately, most of the men were not only wearing their pistols by their sides, but they had brought their rifles-if they had more than one at home-as well." Jarrod shook his head. "At the time I thought they were overreacting, that it was _only_ a meeting-and that coming armed with pistols in their holsters _and_ rifles in their hands was unnecessary. After all, we were supposed to have more time." Jarrod paused and then continued. "The few who didn't have a rifle either borrowed one of Frank's or rode like wind to their farms. They got back not ten minutes before those men attacked us."

Victoria felt her anger rising. She had been prepared for the men to fight on equal grounds, but not this. It was flat out intended murder-or attempted murder! "Just how many men are dead?"

Because she was looking at Nick, her middle son replied, "Twenty, we lost twenty good men! The only consolation is they lost twenty five, and we took five more to the sheriff. Well, five after one of them was treated by Dr. Merar's assistant." The fact that the man had had the gall to want the assistant to work on Tom while Dr. Merar worked on him was something Nick didn't have to tell her-as Jarrod spoke back up and talked about that fact.

"I would have beat him to a pulp." He admitted, "Only I had to help Heath here get Dusty into the wagon while Nick and the others took those men into town." He went on to say that, as soon as they knew if Tom was going to live or not, he was going into town and talk to the judge. "Someone has to pay for this blatant attack." He was going to make sure they did.

"How did he get shot in the first place? I thought, when the time came, he was going to be doing any shooting he had to from inside the house." Victoria turned her focus back to Tom.

Jarrod, who was still reeling from the event…and what had taken place seconds before Tom was shot, sighed. "There was a man sitting on a black stallion. He aimed his rifle towards me only I didn't see him, but Father did. The rifle he'd borrowed from Frank had jammed." Jarrod explained, disbelief still in his voice. "So, he threw it down on the living room floor and hurled himself out of the doorway- towards me; I was on the porch. He pushed me down, taking a bullet that surely would have ended my life." Jarrod looked at his father lying so still in the bed, his chest steadily rising up and down. "He's got to live." He said quietly while keeping his eyes on his mother and father.

"If he doesn't…" Nick-whose eyes were still throwing out fire- started to say only to have his mother reprimand his sharply, telling him they didn't need any more violence at the moment.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tom opened his eyes, gave his family a weak smile and whispered, "Of course, I do. I still owe Jarrod a ride. After that, maybe we all could go on one." He closed his eyes, leaving Jarrod, Nick (who had been told many times about the promise through the years) and Victoria staring at Tom in astonishment …while all the others could do was wonder what 'Mr. Thomson' was talking about. That is, until a smile that spread from one side to the other side appeared on Jarrod's face.

"He's remembered, Mother. Well, he's remembered enough anyway." Jarrod looked at Nick, and then to their mother; they were also smiling.

"Mother?" Audra and Gene stepped forward, confusion in their eyes.

"Later," Victoria looked at her two youngest children and then to Heath. Her blonde haired son might not have asked anything out loud, only his eyes had still sent the same message. "I will explain everything later. Now," she stood up, "I don't think it's necessary for all of us to continue staying with Dusty. If it's okay, I think we can take turns…starting with Heath." She looked at the blonde haired cowboy that would someday be her stepson-she just knew he would.

Jarrod and Nick looked at each other and nodded. As much as a part of them wanted to take the first watch, they silently agreed Heath needed it more than they did.

"Fine," Jarrod headed for the bedroom door. "But come and get me if you need to." He looked at Heath, who gave him a crooked smile and a slight nod.

"Same goes for me and these two." Nick gestured towards Gene and Audra, who huffed just a little at Nick speaking for them. However, they didn't fight him for the sake of their mother. Soon the only two left with Tom were Heath and Victoria.

"Thanks, Mrs. Barkley." Heath moved one of the empty chairs next to the bed. "I appreciate this."

"You've been here long enough, young man. The name is at least Victoria." She scolded him, though there was a twinkle in her eyes as she did so.

Heath gave a slight chuckle and agreed. "Father always said to call a lady whatever she wanted."

"Your father's a good man, always was." She turned her eyes back to Tom, praying it wouldn't be too long before he opened his eyes for good. She then excused himself and left the room.

Epilogue

The extremely bright red light that was resting on top of the far off mountains, along with a slightly cooler breeze, told those who cared to look that a storm was sure to be hitting the area within a short period. A few small animals could be seen scurrying up and down the nearby hill and the grass was blowing back and forth in the wind. However, none of that was on Jarrod's mind as he rode on the back of a black stallion-the 'grandson' of the stallion he and his father had looked at the day before his father left for Strawberry.

Tom rode along side him. The two had talked quite a lot for the first part of the ride, swapping tales back and forth and such. Only, when the fact that Victoria had accepted an engagement ring from 'Dusty' had come up, the two had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Tom-who had a rather long, serious conversation with Victoria the evening before, turned his face towards Jarrod. "Am I right when I say you're not happy with the fact that, as far as the majority of people are concerned, Tom Barkley is still dead…and your mother is marrying 'Dustin Thomson'."

Inwardly Jarrod sighed. He really had mixed feelings on 'that' subject-as did Nick…which is why the hot tempered rancher had made a business trip to Nevada that could have waited for a few weeks. 'I'll support them; I just need some time.' Those had been Nick's exact words. "Since Heath has said it's okay with him if 'Tom Barkley' is 'resurrected', I don't see where the problem is. It's not like any of us will put up with Leah's name be bad mouthed. "

Tom stopped his horse and leaned forward on his saddle, surveying the land around him. For the most part he remembered his and Victoria's first few years in the area. And, there would always be a part of him that wished he could feel right in taking the name of Tom Barkley back. After all, no matter what anyone said-or implied-he had lived his life the best he could -even with any mistakes he'd made. However, he couldn't seem to give up 'Dusty Thomson' either. "Your mother and I talked about this very thing a lot yesterday evening. Yes, I dare say I now remember almost everything in the past. However, that doesn't change the fact that I spent twenty-seven year in Strawberry…as Dustin Thomson. The first seven months here in Stockton, I have still gone by that name." He paused and sighed before continuing. "Twenty-nine years as Tom Barkley, and almost twenty-eight as Dustin 'Dusty' Thomson." He shrugged his shoulders. "'Dusty' is just too much a part of me to give the identity up. Your mother is fine with it. I hope, someday, you and the others will be too. " He paused, giving Jarrod an apologetic smile as he did so. "I'm sorry for any pain it is causing yourself and Nick."

After a moment, Jarrod lifted his reins and smiled wide. "No one could ever beat Tom Barkley in a race. Can the same thing said about Dusty Thomson?" A split second later trees and shrubs were diving for cover while the grass parted for the two riders racing towards the Barkley mansion...and towards the new life that lay ahead of them.


End file.
